I'm the new demon king or queen!
by Koomari
Summary: This is kinda like the same story but I change it into a new version. The characters remains the same but what happened when Yuri is a girl?....Pls read and review, thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you!**

**Story Title: I'm the New Demon King?**

**Summary: This is based on Kyou Kara Maoh, but I change the story. The characters name remain the same but what will happened if the new king is actually a girl?**

**Note: I don't own Kyou Kara Maoh. Thank you! Enjoy Reading!**

"Rrrrriiiinnnngggg .", went the alarm clock. It was seven in the morning, the sun lights were seeping through the curtains. A girl slowly open her eyes and sat on the bed. After a big yawn, she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a quick shower. She got dressed for school and went downstairs, her mom was in the kitchen preparing her breakfast. "Good morning, Yuri!", her mom said. "Good Morning!", Yuri reply. After finishing her breakfast, she grabbed her bag and headed for school. Yuri Shibuya, age 16, a typical junior high school girl, loves to play Baseball but has stop playing a year ago. While walking to school, Yuri sigh to herself: "Why did the school chose black as the uniform color? This is like the color for mourning." "Hey Yuri!", a voice said behind her. It was her best friend Christopher Taylor. "Good Morning, Christopher.", she reply.

Christopher came from England. He met Yuri at Elementary School and they've been best friend since. "So are you still considering about playing Baseball for the school team?", he asked. "Oh I don't know. It's been a long time since I played.", she answered. They reached the school and walked into the hallway. "Hey Yuri, you looked great!", a boy said as he walked past her.

"Hey Yuri!"

"Looking fine, Yuri!"

"Yuri, wanna go an a date with me?", all the boys said to Yuri. She reached her locker and took out her book for the first lesson of the day. She took a comb and tied up her hair in a pony-tail with her black colored rubber band. Than a thought came to her, she notice that Christopher was not wearing the school uniform. He was wearing a black converse T-shirt and a pair of blue denim jeans. She looked at her surrounding. All the boys were not wearing the school uniform. She asked Christopher: "Christopher, why aren't you and the boys wearing the school uniform?" "Finally, you notice! Even after all the boys compliment you and asked you on a date with them.", teased Christopher. "Come on Christopher tell me!", she said. "Alright! The school let's all the boys to dressed in whatever they want only for a day, which happen to be today. While the girl will dressed in whatever they want for school tomorrow.", Christopher said. " And besides ", he add. " Why don't you go on a date with one of the boys. They like practically in love with you. Or you fall in love with someone?", he teased.

"In love?...Go on a date?...Fall in love?...what does it mean Christopher?", she asked. "You are still a young girl", he sighed and walk to class. Yuri just stared at him and was wondering what he said when the bell ring, signaling is time for class. The lesson went on smoothly but was still interrupted for a while and then to remind the boys to stop staring at Yuri.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Yuri woke up, brush her teeth and take a quick shower. She dressed in the uniform she had iron yesterday.

**Yuri POV**

I looked into the mirror and smiled. Now I just have to do something about my hair. I walked to the closet and took out a black converse cap. I combed my hair which is soon reaching my waist, got to have a haircut I reminded myself. My fringe were spiky just like boys. It is not curly like most girls are. I rolled up my hair leaving my fringe and put on the cap. Wow! I looked exactly like a boy. I grab my bag and went downstairs.

**End of POV**

"Good Morning, Mom!", Yuri said. "Why, Good Morning Shori!", her mum greeted her. "Hehehe .mum has mistaken me as big brother.", she thought to herself happily. "Mum, is me, Yuri!", she told her. "Yuri!", Yuri's mum were shocked. "Yes mum! I'm dressed like a boy for school.", Yuri said. "The school allow you to dressed as a boy?", her mom asked. "Yeah, the school allow the girls to dressed whatever they like to school only for today.", Yuri explained. She finished eating, take her bag and went out. She took the bike out of the garage and rode to school.

When she reached the school, she chained her bike to a bike stand and walk to the hallways. While she was walking, girls were staring at her, some gave her a smile while others would whisper to each other. Yuri could hear some were saying: "Look at him, he's so hot!" "He is so handsome .." She reached her locker and took out her book for the first lesson. She walked to where Christopher was standing. "Good morning!", she greeted him. "You're new here huh, dude?", he reply. "For your information, I'm not a dude, and I'm wearing your old uniform.", she said to him. "Yuri!", he asked. Yuri nod her head. "Wow! You really look like a boy!", he said still shocked that Yuri looked like a boy. "Come on, if not we 're gonna be late for class.", she said and headed for class. The classes went on fine for her except she is a bit awkward that now girls are staring at her. After school end, she quickly ran to take a bike and rode off. She decide to rode by the park. She saw a Baseball field and stop for a while to see the players trained. She smiled. "It really has been a long time since I played."

She continued riding the bike until she saw some guys were threatening another junior high boy. She stop riding and looked at the boy being bullied. A thought hit her, the boy being bullied was Rio Tashimaya, her elementary school classmate. She got off the bike and walk towards the bullies and said: "Guys, what are you doing?" The bullies turned around to look at her. Seeing that the bullies has turned their face, Rio quickly got up and ran. The bullies looked backed and saw Rio has ran away.

"Uhh ", was all she could say before Rio ran. The bullies turned to her and said: "Look what you did, you let our pray escape!"  
The bullies pushed Yuri onto the wall. "Let's flushed him down the toilet for meddling into our business!", one of them said. Yuri was shocked when she was being dragged into the toilet. "No, No! Don't flush me down the toilet and this is a female toilet don't you know!", Yuri said. She was face to face with a toilet bowl. They pushed her head and before she knew it she saw she was in traveling in some kind of a portal. She saw a bright light at the end. Before she knew it .

Yuri open her eyes and saw the blue sky above her. She stood up and found that her back hurts. "I must have fallen badly ", she said to herself. She look at her surrounding. It was beautiful, there's mountains, beautiful green fields and a village near by. "Wow! I must have been transport to the Alps when I was flushed down the toilet.", she look at the uniform she was wearing and saw that it was wet. "Oh great!", she said out loud in frustration. She saw a villager and walk to her. When the villager saw her, the villager scream and ran away from her dropping her basket. Yuri Ran to pick up the fruits that fallen out of the basket and saw it was an apple. A blue apple.

More villagers have come when they heard the women scream. They spoke in a language that Yuri don't understand. They throw pebbles at Yuri. "Hey, stop that! That hurts!", Yuri said while covering her face from the pebbles the villagers threw. Then she saw a man with blond hair. He has two man behind him, they rode on horses. She saw that the man with blond hair was quite muscular. "He must have work out a lot.", she said. The man rode to her and spoke to the villagers in the same language that she don't understand. "Um, hello? What are you talking? Can you tell me where am I?", she asked. The man look at her then his both hand grab her head and she was lifted off the ground. A wave of pain shot through her head. "Ahh !", she screamed. The man put her down. Than she heard the villagers spoke: "Is he a threat to us?" She understood what they was saying. She asked the man, "Who are you?".

"Wow, I spoke their language!", she said. The man look at her and say, " I am Adalbert Von Grantz." "Okay, can you tell me where am I?", she asked. "You are in a very dangerous place, boy. Come with me!", Adalbert said. Before she could reply, someone shouted: "Your Majesty!" She turned her head and saw a guy riding a horse towards her direction. Adalbert saw the man arriving, he quickly rode off with the two guys. The man rode to her and ordered the two mans which was following him to go after Adalbert and his man. The man turned towards her and kneel down saying: " Your Majesty, are you alright?" "Who are you? Are you going to hurt me?", she asked. "I am Conrad Weller, Your Majesty.", the man reply. Conrad help Yuri up. "Thank you, Conrad!", she said.

"It is my pleasure, Your Majesty."

"Your Majesty, you're wet!", Conrad said. Yuri look at her uniform and said: "Yeah .."

"Don't worry Your Majesty, I will get you dry."

"Thank You!", she said happily. She was going to ask him about the Majesty thing when she realize she was being lift from the ground. She look up and saw a skeleton with wings lifting her up. "AHH!", she scream. The skeleton brought her to a small house where lots of tents, soldiers and horses were there. When her feet touched the ground she ran away from the skeleton. She saw Conrad and hid behind him. "Don't worry Your Majesty, the skeleton won't hurt you.", Conrad said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come Your Majesty, let's get you warm up.", Conrad said and brought her to a house. Inside the house she saw there was a man with long silver-ish blue hair. He turned and looked at them. He ran towards Yuri and said: "Oh Your Majesty, You've come. Are you alright, Your Majesty?"

"I'm alright thank you for asking.", Yuri answered. She was puzzled as the man also call her Your majesty. "Conrad, I thought you said that the ruler is a girl?", the man asked. Conrad turned to Yuri and asked her: "Your Majesty, are you a boy or a girl?", Conrad ask. She turned to faced the both of them and said: "I ..a..a..a..am a g..g..girl." She took off her cap and her long hair flow down. Conrad has asked one of the soldier to get a dress from one of the villagers for her to change. After she change, she sat down on the chair with a blanket wrap around her.

"Pardon me, for not introducing myself, Your Majesty. My name is Gunter Von Christ.", the man said. "My Name is Yuri Shibuya, nice to meet you!", Yuri said. "Yuri! You are Yuri ?", Conrad said. "Ahh .yeah am I a criminal?", Yuri asked, she feel scared. "Oh no Your Majesty, you see, you are the king. The Demon King!", Gunter reply. "King .I'm the Demon King!...NO WAY..!", she said and began to fall off her chair.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?", Conrad and Gunter ran to her side. "How could I became a Demon King and besides I'm a girl?", she asked while she stood up. "Then you will become the Demon Queen, Your Majesty.", Gunter reply. "Okay you guys got me! This must be a prank or some sort or amusement park.", she asked. "This is not a prank, Your Majesty!", Gunter reply. "Then how do you know I am the Demon King?", she asked them. "Why, it's simple to tell as your hair is black so is your eyes, the clothing you wear is also black and so is your cap. The Demon spirit is also inside you.", Gunter and Conrad say. "Oh ..", she said. She thought: "Well, if this is the role I'm playing, than I shall play till the end then .But I still think this is all a dream." "Well .since the Demon spirit is inside me then what choice do I have?", she said. Conrad and Gunter smiled. After her clothes were dry, she changed back into wearing her uniform. "The black clothing you wear is so beautiful, Your Majesty.", Gunter said. " This is my school uniform.", she smiled at him. "And this uniform is what the boys in school wear.", she continued. "Your Majesty, why are you wearing boys uniform?", Conrad ask. "It is a long story, Conrad.", Yuri said. After telling them what happened, she went outside the house. She look up the sky and saw many beautiful twinkling stars. She feel a tap on her shoulder, she turned and saw Conrad behind her. "Her Highness, it's getting late and you must be tired, why don't you go in and get a rest. Tomorrow will be a long day.", Conrad say. "You have a point and Conrad you can call me His Highness.", Yuri look at him and stick out her tongue. "Your Majesty .", Conrad was shocked. "I'm a Demon King right? So it should be his highness instead.", she said playfully, turned and walked into the house. Conrad look at her with a smile.

**The next morning**

They were going back to the castle where the Demon King stays. Yuri have rolled up her hair and put on the cap. She make sure it was secure than she went out. She would be riding with Conrad on horse back. While waiting for the guards to prepare the horses Yuri ask Gunter what is the name of the castle. "It is Blood Pledge Castle, Your majesty.", Gunter reply.

"Blood Pledge?", Yuri is afraid.

"You mean I have to make a pledge with blood!", she almost scream.

"No, My Lord. You don't make pledge with blood, it is just the name.", Gunter console her.

"Whew. I thought I got to do that.", She was relieved.

"Come Your Majesty, we are going off now.", Conrad said.

Gunter and Conrad rode side by side so Gunter and take care of Yuri if anything happen. They soon reached a village. A little girl ran to where Yuri is. Conrad stop the horse. The little girl look at Yuri and hold up a cup filled with water. "For you, Your majesty.", the little girl offered. "Thank You! You're very kind.", Yuri bent down to take the cup. "Wait, Your Majesty!", Conrad said. He took the cup and drank a little. He than pass the cup to Yuri. After Yuri finish drinking, he gave the cup back to the little girl. Than they rode off. "Your majesty, you cannot anyhow drink anything that the people offer.", Gunter said worryingly. "Don't worry Gunter, I've drank the water, it is safe.", Conrad assure him.

Before they reached the city gates, Yuri could hear the people cheering. "Wow! The people must be very happy!", Yuri was amazed.

"Why, yes Your Majesty. We are also very happy.", Gunter smiled.

"And I have to ride my own horse?", Yuri ask.

"Yes Your Majesty. This is to show your royalty. Don't worry, the horse is harmless.", Conrad assure her.

The city gates open and Yuri rode in, taking the lead. The people cheered for her and they gave her flowers. Halfway to the palace gates, Yuri saw a men standing there waiting for her. "Who is that?", she ask. "That is Stoffel. He is the ex-Demon Queen brother. He is also the last king regent. He is probably there to be in your good book.", Conrad said. "Oh." -Neigh- The horse front legs went up and rode off with Yuri holding the reins.

"Ahh!", Yuri screamed.

"Your Majesty!", Conrad and Gunter shouted behind her, chasing the horse. They reached the palace and the horse throw her off.

"Ouch!", Yuri said.

"Your Majesty, are you all right?", asked Conrad.

"So, this is the new Demon King?", a voice said beside her. Yuri looked up and saw a boy with blond hair and pale skin in blue uniform. Behind him is a man in green uniform.

"Your Majesty, come with me. We have to get ready.", Gunter said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ahh .I'm so tired ", Yuri sighed to herself. She look at the big bathroom around her. The bathtub was huge. "So this is the bathroom only for the Demon king, huh?", she look around. She has finish washing her hair, she dried them and rolled them up and put on the cap. A fragrance was in the room. "Hmm something smells nice in here.", she smell. "Oh, why, what a handsome you are.", a sexy voice said. She looked to the direction and saw a sexy naked women( actually she is not naked. She is clutching a towel in the front )

"Ah!", Yuri scream in embarrassment. She grabbed the towel, wrap it around her and ran out before the women could see anything.

"Are you saying that there is a sexy naked women in the bathroom?", Conrad ask.

"Yes! And didn't you say that was reserved for the king only.", Yuri said, her face flushing red.

"Sorry, Your Majesty. I'll have it investigate. While you have to get dressed Your Majesty.", Gunter said.

She looked down and saw she was still in the towel and blushed. "Your clothing is at the bed, Your Majesty.", Conrad told her. She went to the bed and saw a black bra and underwear bit it look like a G-String. "Conrad, what is this?", she asked slightly blushing. "That is the ladies under garment in this world.", Conrad reply. "oh.." Conrad and Gunter leaves the room so that Yuri can change. After changing, she was looking for a comb when someone knock at the door. "Your Majesty, may we come in." It was Gunter. "Sure, come in!", Yuri reply. "Your Majesty, what are you looking for?", Gunter asked. "A brush or a comb.", she told him. "Oh it's right here, Your Majesty!", Gunter open the closet door. Inside the closet there was a big full length mirror, hair accessories, perfume, makeup, hats and different kinds of comb and brushes. He pull out a chair and tell Yuri to sit on it.

"Wow.", was all she could say as she examined the huge closet.

"It's a lot isn't it, Your Majesty?", Conrad said.

Yuri took a brush and brush her hair till it was straight. She comb her spiky fringe and rolled up her hair. She puts on the cap and looked at the mirror.

"Where are we going?", she asked.

"We are going to have dinner with the three most important lords of the country.", Conrad said.

Yuri was seated in a round table with the lords of the country more actually is the two person she saw when she fall off from the horse. Before she left the room, Conrad complimented that she smells nice, she reply him and say she used the shampoo that she found in the bath.

"Your Majesty, let me introduce you to them.", Conrad walk to the person on the right.

"This Your Majesty is lord Gwendal Von Voltaine. He is my big brother." He walked to the person on his right.

"Your Majesty, this is Lord Wolfram Von Bielefelt. He is my little brother." The person snap at him.

"I'm not your brother. And I don't consider you as my brother!"

"Very well then.", Conrad said, went back to his place and sit down.

"Gwendal, Conrad, Wolfram!", a familiar voice said.

"Good evening, mother.", they said.

The woman went to hug Gwendal. Yuri look at her and saw that she was actually the woman she met at the bath. She hug Conrad and turn to Wolfram.

"Wolfie!", she said.

She hug him as Wolfram gasped for air.

"I miss you so much." she say.

"Actually mother, we saw each other this morning.", he reply. She open her eyes and look at Yuri. She let go of her son and ran to hug her.

"Your Majesty! We met at the bath!", she said excitingly.

Yuri try to get away but she was too late. The women had already hug her.

"Oh Your Majesty, you are so handsome!", the women say.

Gunter came and pull them apart.

"You can't fall in love with the new king. It is inappropriate for a retired ex-Demon Queen!", Gunter told her.

"Ex-Demon Queen?"

"Yes. I'm Lady Cecilie Von Spitzberg. I see you had inherited my old job.", she say with a smile.

"So she's not only a sexy mom but also an exxy-queen. Wow.", Yuri said.

So they settled down and eat. Yuri look at the spoon or fork. It looks like a spoon but at the end of the spoon was a little toothpick or something. Maybe it's both. How smart. She thought.

"So Wolfie darling, have you have any boys, men or girls lusting after you?", Lady Cecilie ask.

"Mother, I don't want men, boys or girls lusting after me!", he said.

"But Wolfie baby, you are so cute and pretty, you bound to have some lusting after you.", she say.

"Your Majesty, when did you arrive? Are you ready to take on the role of king?", ask Lady Cecilie. Yuri was about to answer when Wolfram interrupt her.

"Oh Mother, how can you be sure that this person is the Demon King! We can't judge him by the color of his hair and eyes. He is also not born here! Who knows his mother might be a whore or a cheap hussy!", Wolfram said.

"Wolfram!", Conrad said.

*SLAP* They saw Yuri had stood up and slap Wolfram on the face.

"Your Majesty!", Gunter exclaimed.

"Take it back, Your Majesty!", Conrad and Gunter exclaimed. Gwendal and Lady Cecilie watch with amusement.

"How can he be so bold?", Gwendal ask.

"Well, I left my perfume at the bath. The fragrance is strong so even though you did not spray it on your body you will still smell like the fragrance. And anyone who have some feeling for you smell this fragrance on your body will become bold.", Lady Cecilie reply.

"Your Majesty, please take back what you did!", Conrad and Gunter said.

"No! I won't take back what I did! How dare he says things about my mother!", Yuri shouted in anger.

"Please Your Majesty! Take it back!"

"NO! I WON'T !"

"Are you sure you're not taking it back?", Lady Cecilie ask.

"I'm sure!", Yuri reply.

"EXCELLENT!", she said.

Yuri turned to look at her.

"Excellent?", she asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty! Congratulation! You are now engaged to him!", Gunter replied her with a smile.

"WHAT!", she said, shocked that she is engaged to him.

"How did I do that?", she asked in shock.

"By slapping a person left cheek with your palm. Your Majesty.", Gunter answered.

"But I can't marry him!", she wailed.

"Oh, it's not unusual here.", Lady Cecilie said.

"Argh .!", Wolfram pushed the cutlery in front of him to the floor.

Yuri took a step back.

"How dare you embarrassed me!", he yelled at her.

"Whoa. Chill man.", she said as she pick up a butter knife.

"No, Your Majesty don't ", Gunter said to her but he was too late as she had picked up the butter knife.

"You've picked it up!", Wolfram said with a evil smile.

"You've picked it up!"

"Yeah...?"

"Very Good!"

"Now what did I do?", Yuri asked Gunter.

"Your Majesty, you've just accepted a challenge with him."

"WHAT!"


	5. Chapter 5

The night sky was beautiful. Outside at the palace courtyard was Conrad and Yuri.

"Your Majesty, this is the lightest sword I can find.", Conrad pass the sword to Yuri.

"Hmm .is not bad. It's kind of feel like the Baseball bat the professionals use.", Yuri said while examine.

"My Lord, you play Baseball?", Conrad asked.

"Well, not anymore. It's been a long time since I played.", Yuri sat down.

"I was a Red Sox Boston fans.", Conrad sat down beside her.

"Wow. I don't know that there is a Baseball team over here.", Yuri was surprised.

"Boston is the name of one of the place in earth.", Yuri look at Conrad.

"Yes, it is a small town located at the port in America.", Conrad said.

"How do you know that?", Yuri asked, surprise that Conrad know where it was located.

"I've been to earth.", Conrad smile.

"I'm escorting the future Demon King spirit to earth. There, I met your mother yelling at the taxi driver which direction to take.", Conrad said, knowing that Yuri wanted to know more of the story.

"My M-Mother yelled at the taxi driver!", Yuri was so shocked.

"Yes, she sure has a lot of energy to yell at him even though she is going to give birth soon.", he smile.

Yuri thought for a while and said: "Then you must be the man taking the same taxi with her. You were the one who told her Yuri is the name for the month of July in your land!", Yuri exclaimed.

"Yes.", Conrad smile.

"Then you must be my God-Father!", Yuri hug him.

"My mom says that is my God-Father who told her Yuri is the name for the month of July in the taxi, where she shares it with him.", Yuri explained. Both of them smile.

"Wow it's so blue. It is as blue as the sky.", Yuri said while examine the necklace pendant.

"Yes.", Conrad picked up the necklace.

"It was given to me by a friend, now I'm giving it to you.", Conrad put the necklace on her neck.

"Really?", she asked.

"Yes.", he reply.

"Conrad, over here is there a Rugby team?", she asked.

"No.", he reply a bit puzzled why she ask this. A smile was all she gave him.

At the courtyard

In the morning they were gathered here for the battle. Yuri against Wolfram.

"The challenged shall be chose by the king as he accepted the challenged.", Gunter said at the start of the battle.

"My Lord, I am so sorry. I thought of every ways to not letting you get hurt but nothing is safe for you.", Gunter thought remorsefully.

Yuri picked up the stick and draw a big circle just nice to hold two person. Then she draw two lines .

"Your Majesty, Wolfie, do your best!", Lady Cecilie cheered.

"What's this?", Wolfram ask angrily.

"In my world, we played Rugby. You just have to tackle your opponent out of the ring. If your feet or hand is out of the ring you automatically lose.", she explained the rule while kneeling in the ring.

Wolfram did the same.

"You can attack your opponent anytime you want.", she said.

They stared at each other than out of no where, she tackle Wolfram out of the ring. He was surprised at Yuri's attack.

"Bravo! Your Majesty! You end this battle without any bloodshed!", Gunter walked to Yuri.

"I won.", Yuri said to Wolfram with a smile.

"Gggrrr ", Wolfram stood up and draw out his sword. Gunter backed away while Conrad shouted: "Catch, Your Majesty!", and threw a sword to Yuri.


	6. Chapter 6

Yuri catch the sword in time and manage to block the attacks coming from Wolfram.

'What should I do! I don't even know how to fight.', Yuri thought. After blocking a few more attack from Wolfram, Yuri realized that it is just like playing baseball.

"Stay focused. Just wait for your opponent to come to you.", Yuri mumbled.

"What are you mumbling about!", Wolfram said.

"You know, your movement is wrong. You have to follow the rhythm. If I were your coach, I would immediately send you out.", she said to him.

Wolfram step back and charge at her. She waited for Wolfram to come near her. Once he is near, she swung her sword at him. It hit his sword out from his hand.

*Clank* The sword lay on the ground a few meter away from him. Yuri sat on the ground.

"Phew! I think that was all the fighting I can last.", she said tiredly.

"Can we call it a tie?", she ask him.

"Grrr ", was all she heard from him. Suddenly a ball of fire appear from Wolfram's hand. Yuri was frightened when she saw it.

"I haven't last yet!", Wolfram shouted.

"So let's call it a draw.", Yuri tried to call this a tie.

"No draw either!", he said.

"Wolfram, His Majesty hasn't learn the art of magic yet, to use your ability against him ..", Gunter said but he was interrupted when Gwendal stood in front of him.

"Why do you interfere?", Gunter ask.

"This is a good chance to test his true self.", Gwendal said.

"But His Majesty hasn't signed a treaty with the elements yet.", Gunter reason.

"Magical Power is based on the person's spirit. If that is the true king, he should be able to summon magic even without signing a treaty.", Gwendal said.

With the fireball on his hand, Wolfram said a spell. "All the beings that make up the element of fire. Obey this brave demon who summons you!" The fireball turned bigger and changed to many small balls of fire and charged at Yuri.

"Your Majesty! Dodge!", Conrad shouted.

Yuri dodge from the fireballs.

"You dodge them well. But how about this?", the fire beast which is the lion appear.

"That?...I'll be killed!", Yuri answered worringly.

The beast headed towards Yuri. Yuri quickly ducked. Suddenly she heard someone screaming and turned her head to looked. The beast was heading towards a palace maid.

"What!", Wolfram exclaimed.

The beast hit on the wall and disappear while the maid fainted.

"Is this is this what you call a duel?", she stood up.

She turned and looked sternly at him.

"Involving an innocent girl? Is it!", she asked.

The sky above them turned dark. The rain clouds were forming. Thunder and Lightening appear. Wolfram looked up and gasped, he was shocked. Then rain falls down on them. He turned and looked at Yuri. Yuri was facing the ground.

"Your Majesty ", Conrad said.

"Without admitting defeat " Conrad was shocked.

Yuri voice has turn deep.

"You rampage and break the royal rules ", her fringe turned longer.

"You involved a harmless girl, do you craved victory that much?", Yuri asked.

"Is this what you called a duel!", she asked angrily.

"Your irrationality is like stomping on a single, beautiful flower!"

"Hey .", Wolfram said softly.

"I do not intend to shed blood but it seems that I have no choice! I will crush you!"

The wind was blowing strongly.

"Justice be done!" Yuri spread her hands and water appear.

The water turned into a pair of creature.( Which I could say is part dragon-part snake.) They charged for Wolfram. They bind him and brought him up.

"Let me go!", he shouted. On top of him were the word "justice" formed by the water.

"I see "Gwendal said.

"So the spirit is authentic."

"The one named Wolfram.", Yuri speak.

"You shall repent for your sins. God is forgiving.", She said and fainted.

The creature disappear and Wolfram was dropped to the ground.

"Your Majesty!", Gunter said as he ran towards her.


	7. Chapter 7

Yuri woke up and saw Gunter beside her and asked him what had happened.

"I see So I was asleep for three days.", she said.

"I have been very worried.", Gunter said.

"Oh yeah, how is that maid?", she remembered.

"You mean Doria?", Gunter asked.

"Her life was not in danger, she will be able to work in a few days.", he reply.

"Thank Goodness." Yuri said.

"Gwendal has protect her with a barrier.", Gunter said.

"Gwendal did?", she ask.

She turned her head as she sense that another person is also in the room. She saw that it was Wolfram. She looked sternly at him. Wolfram humped and turn his head. Yuri saw that and smile.

"Gunter, can I have something to eat?", she said as she was feeling hungry.

"Sure, Your Majesty. I'll see to it right away!", he said and went out of the room.

She turned to face Wolfram. She couldn't remember what happened but she's afraid that she hurt him.

"Wolfram, I don't remember what happened but did I hurt you?", she asked.

"Of course I didn't get hurt by a wimpy person like you!", he reply.

"Hey! I'm not a wimpy person!", she said angrily.

"Well, you are! You wimp!", he shot back.

"You are so mean, you stupid idiot!", she retorted back.

"You wimp!"

"Moron!"

"Idiot!"

"Brat!"

"Jerk!" They shouted at each other.

"Your Majesty, why are you shouting at Wolfram?", Gunter said as he brought out a tray filled with food.

She looked at Wolfram who was staring at her angrily. Yuri burst out laughing.

"Huh", Wolfram was puzzled.

"That .w-was s-s-so fun..!", she said as she wipe a tear away.

"Fun?", Gunter said as he put the tray on her lap.

"I've never has this much fun shouting at a person before.", she said with a smile.

"He is so weird ", Wolfram said silently as he watched Yuri eat.

After she finished eating, she put a finger on her chin and looked up.

"I wonder how is Rio doing?", she said.

Wolfram ears perked up. He grabbed a cushion and threw it at her.

"What was that for?", she asked as she rub her head.

"You cheating wimp! Who is this Rio guy!", Wolfram shouted.

"Rio is my classmate during elementary school.", she said while looking at him.

"I saw that he was being bullied by some people so I try to help. But instead, I was being flushed down and ended up here.", she said.

"That's good. If I find out if you have any guys behind my back, I'll not forgive you!", he said.( he seems kind of relieved.)

"Why's that?", she asked.

"Because I'm your fiance , and if the others know that you have a lover behind my back, my pride will be gone!", he said.

"Well then, your pride won't be gone as I don't have a lover so you don't need to worry!", she smiled.

"But still, I think Rio will go and look for Chris .", she said silently.

"Hmm ?", Wolfram raised his eyebrow.

"Oh it's nothing!", she wave her hands.

"Hey, Wolfram?", she asked.

"What?", he asked.

She thought for a while.

"Oh it's alright .", she said while thinking.

"What a wimp, wasting my time!", he said irritatingly.

"I'm not a wimp!"

"You are!"

"Moron!"

"Jerk!"

"Wimp!"

"Idiot!"

"Fool!"

"You are so stupid, don't you know!"

Yuri looked angrily at him.

She smiled suddenly and burst out laughing.

**Before Dawn**

Yuri and Wolfram were riding on a horse together.

"Hey Wolfram, where are we going?", she asked.

"Lord Weller is in a village that's run by humans. Being a frontier village, there have been many conflicts. He went with Gwendal to suppress them.", Wolfram answered.

"Conflicts?", she asked.

"They have been pillaged by a nearby village.", he replied.

"It's not serious enough that people would died, is it?", she asked.

"I have never heard of a battle where there were no casualties.", he replied.

A group of guards rode up to them.

"You are all here. Let's go!", he ordered.

"Hold on tight!", he told Yuri.

"Honestly, how pathetic you are, not being able to ride a horse!", he said with disgust.

"Don't call me pathetic!", Yuri shot back.

"But who are these people?", she looked at the guards.

"My personal guards.", he replied.

"Most are skilled at magic. I handpicked them myself.", he said proudly.

"Well, I feel kind of intimidated by them.", she said giving a small smile.

"Hey wolfram, are you sure it's alright not to tell Gunter?", she asked worryingly.

"Do you think he will let you go near a skirmish?", he replied.

"I think not.", she said.

"But leaving without telling anyone has its consequences.", she said while thinking.

**Blood Pledge Castle**

"Your Majesty!", Gunter shouted.

Three palace maids peeked into the room.

"Lord Wolfram isn't here either.", one said.

"Perhaps they eloped."

"Perhaps he was pressured by his fiance and his mother."

Morning

Yuri looked up into the sky.

"I thought I had a feeling that someone was following us. Looks like it was just a bony.", she said.

"Even without eyes, he's still able to understand his surrounding,", she said, fascinated by it.

"He really is strange."

"It's the village!", Wolfram exclaimed.

Yuri looked at the village. She saw a huge raging fire was burning down the village.

"It really is on fire.", she said.

"Even though my brother has been here for a while, it's still this bad.", Wolfram said.

"Naive as ever, I see ", a voice appeared.

Yuri and Wolfram turned to looked where the voice came from.

"Do you think your brother can do anything?", he spoke again.

"Hey, it's the guy that helped me understand this world language.", she remembered.

"I think your name was Ah!... Adelbert!", She exclaimed.

"My, you have a good memory!", he said.

"Back then, I thought you were just an idiot!", he said.

"Well, I'm sorry that you thought that!", Yuri said angrily.

"But thank god I remembered it, everyone in this world has complicated names", she sighed in relieve. She looked at wolfram.

"What's wrong, you're covered in sweat.", she asked. She looked around at the guards.

"Do you guys need to go to the bathroom or something?", she guessed.

She saw that Wolfram was staring at Adelbert.

"It's a shame, Wolfram.", he spoke.

"I'm sure you brought the strongest magic users, but they are all trapped in the magic barrier.", he said wickedly.

"You should at least have one soldier who can dispel magic.", he taunted.


	8. Chapter 8

"Did you guys do something to them!", Yuri asked.

"Pretty much.", Adelbert replied casually.

"But why are you riding with him?", he asked curiously.

"How did you get him to let you ride behind, when he only responds to his mother and brother?", he wondered.

"Err that's not Wait, how do you know about him and his brothers?", she asked.

"And you were acquainted with Conrad too. Are you a Demon too?", she asked.

"I used to be.", he replied.

"Then why don't you get along with him or Conrad? Why do you interfere with us?", she asked again.

"Because I hate them.", was all she heard.

Yuri was puzzled.

"You hate them?", she was shocked.

"I hate the demons with a passion.", he replied.

"That's why I came to rescue you."

"Huh?"

"Suddenly being sent to a different world, and being pressured to become the king. The king is the enemy of the humans. Don't you think it was cruel to expose you to that kind of situation?", he asked while riding towards her.

"These guys needed a sacrifice. They will set you on the throne, just so they can have a figurehead to help run the country. You are a normal human, that's why the magic seal doesn't work on you. Am I right?", he said.

"I am .", Yuri was stunned.

"Don't listen to him!", Wolfram suddenly said.

"You could talk!", Yuri was shocked.

"Don't listen to anything he says. That man betrayed us. If you joined up with him ", Wolfram said halfway.

"Does it hurt? It must be painful. If it's too hard, don't talk.", Yuri told him with concern.

"That's right, the youngest son ", he taunted. He pulled his sword out from the sheath and points it to Wolfram's neck.

"Being the youngest son, you could have led an easier life had you not become so strong in magic. Isn't this what you always say?", Adelbert said.

"What can humans do?"

"We can't let the humans rise up against us."

"Do you know who torched that village?", he asked.

"Humans did!", he replied for them.

"Humans?", Yuri was shocked.

"The humans you hate so much, set your village ablaze!", he said.

"The humans are fighting each other?", Yuri said.

"Why? Why!", she asked.

"This is probably all your doing!", Wolfram said to Adelbert.

"I just gave them advice. Their village has a famine, they had practically no food left. At that rate, they would have starved to death. So I told them where to get some food.", he replied innocently.

"But that's They're humans! These people are also humans!", Yuri argued.

"You're wrong!", Adelbert correct her.

"These people sided with the demons. I can't view those people as humans!", he said.

"I don't understand!", Yuri said angrily.

"You don't have to. Anyway, I came to save you.", he offered his hand to her.

"Now, come here.", he said.

Yuri didn't know what to do.

"Go .", Yuri looked at wolfram.

"He doesn't look like he want to hurt you. Just do what he says and go.", he told Yuri.

"But what about you guys?", Yuri ask.

"Forget us. Just go!", wolfram said.

"We'll definitely come back for you!", he said softly.

Yuri looked at him worryingly then got down from the horse.

"Good choice!", Adelbert said. Yuri turned to him.

"I'm the only one you want.", she took hold of Wolfram foot and move it to hit the side of the horse to make it move.

"Yuri!", Wolfram shouted while riding off with the guards following behind him.

"You Brat.", Adelbert said.

"Wolfram did choose someone who could resist magic.", Yuri said happily.

"Hn! And that would be you?", he said disbelievingly.

"I guess so. I decided that I'd stick with them to the end in this demon attraction. But I have no business with you. I don't need you on my team.", Yuri said.

"I see, so that's how it is. Then I have no choice. I'll kill you right here.", Adelbert said. He moved his sword to Yuri's neck.

Yuri was shocked, she tried to ran away from him but she fell. Adelbert approached her.

"You were going to save me from the demons, weren't you! Then why do you have to change your mind so quickly?", Yuri ask.

"You joined the demons, haven't you? Then I have to. It would be troublesome to have the demon with a king in power.", he answered.

"Wait a minute! Didn't you just say I wasn't the king yet!", Yuri puts her hands up for protection.

"That was until I could persuade you otherwise, but now, you are the king. Too Bad!", he said and raise his sword up, preparing to kill Yuri.

He strike his sword down. Yuri closed her eyes with her hands covering her head. cring Yuri open her eyes and saw a Bony falling onto the ground. She was shocked that the bony protected her.

"Bony ", she said. The skull clattered.

"I've never seen a FlyBone act like this before. But man, what a weird thing this is.", he said.

"Hey What do you mean 'weird thing'?", Adelbert looked at her.

"Huh?"

She stood up.

"What do you know about the FlyBone?", she asked angrily.

"Then again, I don't know much either. Nonetheless, I won't forgive you for this.", she said angrily.

"Hohoho! Are you sympathizing with a lifeless demon?", he taunted.

"Shut up! I've been like this all my life!", she said angrily.

"Interesting.", he said. He prepared his sword. Yuri took a step back.

"Your Majesty!", Conrad shouted, he was riding a horse towards them.

"Conrad!", Yuri said happily.

"Doesn't this look familiar?", Adelbert said and dashes off to mount his horse.

"Your Majesty!", Conrad shouted. Conrad rode to Yuri.

"Your Majesty!", he said.

"Conrad!", Yuri reply, happy and relieved to see him.

"We'll meet again. Have fun with that pile of bones", Adelbert said and rode off.

"After him!", Conrad orders his men.

"Thank goodness, Yuri!", he put his arms around Yuri for a small hug.

"I didn't think I would make it this time.", he said.

"I feel the same way! I finally understand the feeling of embracing another guy.", she said as a joke.

He heard another group of horses riding towards them. She turned her head and saw Wolfram dismounting from his horse.

"Are you okay, Wolfram?", she asked.

"There is no reason for you to worry me.", he answered haughtily.

"Then I won't.", Yuri stuck her tongue out at him.

"He tends to blame himself. And he was the one who brought you all the way here.", Conrad said.

"But how did you know I was here?", Yuri ask.

"While we were fighting in the village along the border, the FlyBone with us felt the predicament you were in. They are able to communicate with each other in their own way.", Conrad answered.

"Oh ", Yuri looked down at the Bony lying on the ground.

She feel sorry for the Bony.

"I wonder if I'd have died if you hadn't been there.", Yuri said. She used a stick to make a burial place for the Bony.

"Poor Bony, you did that just for me! May you find paradise!", she said while digging.

"Your Majesty ! Stop digging!", Conrad said.

"What are you talking about! We can't leave him lying here without a decent burial!", she said sadly.

"If we put him back together, he'll be able to fly again.", Conrad told her.


	9. Chapter 9

"What? You mean he's not dead? Like a plastic model?", she asked. The Bony chattering proves that it was not dead.

"Ahh! Look likes it. Hahaha", she said, a bit frightened.

Wolfram, Yuri and Conrad were with the village people, watching the blazing fire burning down the village. Yuri turned to look at Conrad who was ordering his soldiers. Yuri saw a tent and went to look what's in it. He saw injured villagers were in there to treat their wounds. Yuri was sad when she saw that.

"Ahh!", Yuri turned her head to look.

She saw a girl bandaging a men leg. She walk up to her.

"Um can I help you with anything?", she asked.

The girl turned to look at her and smile, "Not at all, Your Majesty! I will be all right by myself."

"Really, it's alright. What's your name?", Yuri ask.

"My name is Gisela, Your Majesty.", she said.

"Gisela? That's a good name.", Yuri said.

"Do you need help with bandaging?", Yuri asked.

"Don't come near me! I don't need help from the demons! You guys are our enemy!", the injured man said.

"You're human, right? I won't do anything.", she assured him.

"Liar!", the man said.

"Liar or not, you're the one who attacked! The village was made up with humans like you! That's ", Yuri was beginning to feel a bit puzzled and angry.

"They aren't the same! They sided with the demon! They aren't humans anymore, they just aren't humans anymore!", the man said.

Gisela walked towards Yuri and told her:

"I'll take care of it by myself. Your Majesty can rest outside." Yuri feel disappointed as she walked out. Deep in thoughts, she walked towards Conrad.

She sat down on a slope and look at the village.

"Why do they do this?", she suddenly said. Conrad looked at her.

"I thought they would be demons hated humans.", she said.

"Why would we do that?", Wolfram said. Yuri looked at Wolfram.

"This is our land. Burning it would just ruin the land. Not to mention the forest."

"It's not that I don't understand that humans and Demons are natural enemies. How do I say it Like dogs and monkeys, and snake and mongooses. But that's because they were born different. Why would humans fight each other?", she said.

"Then are you saying that there are no conflicts on earth?", Conrad ask.

"Well that's .. It hurts when you say that with a gentle face.", she reply.

"This man was incited by Adelbert.", Gwendal rode towards them.

"There seem to have been a fire user among the pillagers. That's why the fire grew.", he added.

"I thought so.", Conrad spoke.

"By the way, is he just going to watch the whole thing? Or are you going to bless us with your water elemental to put out the ever-spreading fire?", Gwendal ask.

"What are you talking about?", Yuri was puzzled.

Wolfram turned to Gwendal and said: "Brother, it seems that he doesn't remember. All we can say is that is a miracle that happened while he was unconscious. So he's still a useless dork who can't use magic, wield a sword or ride a horse."

"A miracle? I did? What kind of miracle did I do?", she ask.

They just look at her when Gwendal spoke: "If you can't help us, then stay out of our way."

"He really pisses me off.", she said under her breath.

"Hey.", Gwendal ordered. The soldiers brought the man towards the villagers.

"He's the one who burned down your village. Do what you want with him. Kill him, if you must.", Gwendal told them.

Yuri was shocked when she heard his words.

"What are you saying!", she stood up.

"Wait! How's that going to help!", she ran to the villagers.

"Gwendal, make them stop.", she ask him.

"This guy might be the culprit, but how will killing him solve everything?", she said.

"Something must have happened in the tent.", he said.

"That has nothing to do with this. First of all, don't you have something more important to do! Why don't you put out the fire!", she argued.

"A fire caused by magic cannot be put out easily. Gwendal being an earth user, thought we could build a barricade around the fire using dirt. In order to do that, most of the forest might have to be sacrificed. We have to wait for someone who could manipulate water.", Conrad answered for him.

"But .", she said.

"Brother, would this attack be a declaration of war?", Wolfram asked Gwendal. 'Declaration of war?', she thought.

"Well it could be.", he answered.

"I thought so.", Wolfram said.

"Why don't you think more rationally? There aren't many soldier on the opposing side. We only need to punish those who were actively involved. What's important is the clarification.", Gwendal said.

"Wait a minute!", Yuri begin to talk.

"Then we are to sit back and bite our fingers while we let them atrociously attack our land?", Wolfram ask angrily.

"I said wait a second!", Yuri spoke.

"Are you guys going to ignore me!", she ranted.

"Well, what I'm saying is ", he begin.

"I want you to listen to me!", she shouted.

"What an annoying brat!", Wolfram said. Yuri hung her head down.

"Conrad.", she said.

"Yes, Your Majesty!", he answered.

"You ask if there were conflicts on earth too.", she said.

"Yes.", he reply. She looked up.

"There are. But you know, there always was someone trying to stop it. Even if they're fighting, everyone wants peace. So how about you guys? Just wait until you can declare it a war?"

"Hold your tongue, outsider. If you don't intend to lead our country, then stop talking. I have a responsibility to protect the Demon country. I don't know about your country, but we, the demon, have our own way of dealing things.", Gwendal said.

Yuri was angry at what he said.

"Then ", she began. "Then I'll change it. I'll change the way of the demon. I'll become the king!", she said with serious in her eyes.

"Yuri ", Conrad and Wolfram was stunned. Conrad smiled. The fire grew bigger in front of their eyes, it caught everyone's attention. Seeing this, the man broke free from the grasps of the soldiers and headed towards Yuri. He knocked her down.

"You bastard!", the soldier said.

"Don't move! Or your precious king will get hurt.", he ordered with his hand around Yuri's neck.

"Damn.", Conrad cursed. Wolfram turned to look at Gwendal but Gwendal just shook his head.

"Don't any of you move. To think that this brat would be the king. Not to mention he come unarmed and can't even use magic.", the man smiled evilly.

"I can't help it.", Yuri said softly.

"Get up!", the man ordered and pull her up.

"Give me a horse.", he ordered them.

"Brother.", Wolfram spoke. Gwendal dismounted his horse.

"Gwendal, Stop!", Conrad said. Gwendal walked the horse towards them.

"Don't anyone take one step closer.", the man said.

"This can't be ", Conrad said.

"Brother, why!", Wolfram asked.

"Get on.", the man ordered Yuri. As Yuri was struggling to get on the horse. A little boy dived towards the man and caught him by the leg which cause him to fell down backwards. Yuri turned to look. The horse then went berserk, which causes Yuri to fell. Yuri waited for the pain to come but when she open her eyes, she saw that Gwendal had caught hold of her.

"Gwendal?", she spoke.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hn. As if my horse would let anyone else ride him.", Gwendal said.

"What do you mean 'anyone else'!", she asked.

Gwendal turned his head, which Yuri followed. Wolfram was ordering the soldiers to take the man away while Conrad was kneeling beside the little boy. Yuri immediately jump out of Gwendal hands and ran towards the boy. She kneel beside him.

"He's hurt somewhere.", Conrad told her.

"Hey, are you okay?", she ask worrying.

"Hurry, get a medic! Oh yeah, get Gisela!", she said.

"Your majesty .", the little boy spoke. Yuri look down at the boy who was smiling.

"You don't have to call me that.", she said.

"But you're a king right? You're going to protect our village, aren't you?", he asked.

"I promise. I will protect this village. I will protect all of you.", she promised.

"Will you teach me baseball? I played with sir-Conrad sometimes.", he said. Yuri was shocked, she looked at Conrad who smiled. Yuri smiled, tears rolling down her face.

"ARGH!" she shouted in anger and sadness. The sky turned dark and it started raining. The villagers look up into the sky. The raging fire was soon put out by the rain.

**Ceremony**

Fireworks were displayed. Bell chimes are ringing. In the great hall of Blood Pledge Castle, Soldiers, Lords were standing for the coronation ceremony. Yuri stood below a flight of stairs with Gunter and Conrad beside her. A huge dragon statue with water coming out from it's mouth were on top the stairs with Lady Cecile standing beside it. Yuri walked up the flights of stairs. She was wearing a blue cloth hung around her shoulder with a gold cord to secure it. She stood in front of Lady Cecile. She was feeling nervous.

"Calm down.", Lady Cecile said.

"I just have to stick my hand in the waterfall, right?", she asked.

"Yes. To become the king, that's the only task you need to do. Easy, isn't it?", she answered.

Yuri laughed softly: "Even I can do that. All right." She walked to the waterfall.

'Why in the world did I say that? Either way, I never take back by word.", she thought.

She put her hand into the waterfall. She sighed with relieved.

"Why did I say that?", she smiled.

She felt something was pulling her hand, she was being pulled into it.

"Your majesty!", Conrad and Gunter shouted. She pulled her face out of the water, and catch her breath.

"Something's grabbing me!", she said.

Lady Cecile stood over there in shock. She tried to pull her hand out of the water.

"Conrad!", she shouted.

"Pull him out!", Gunter ran to her.

Gwendal and Wolfram looked on with shocked.

"Something's pulling at me!", She said. Her body was almost in the water. Before she was completely submerge by it, Gunter hands caught Yuri's hat before she was pulled in.

"Your Majesty!", Gunter and Conrad shouted.

**EARTH**

Yuri opened her eyes. Rio was looking at her.

"Thank goodness, you came to!", he said.

"Rio, didn't you run away?", she asked him.

"I can't leave behind someone who saved me.", he answered.

He turned to the officer, "She seems to be alright.", he said. She sighed.

"Was that all a dream?", she asked. She saw the gold cord around her shoulder. 'No Then what's this?', she thought.

"Shibuya I don't mean to ask but why are you wearing a boy's uniform?", Rio asked.

"It's a long story ..", she reply.

It seems that this game hasn't been reset yet.

Yuri was buttoning up her new Baseball uniform.

"Wait till Conrad hear that I started playing Baseball again.", she smiled.

She put on the necklaces that Conrad gave to her. She headed down to the dining room for her lunch. She sat down and eat. 'I miss mom cooking!', she smiled happily. Her mother walked into the room.

"Yuri, I know that you are growing up and I didn't ask you for anything except for you to be healthy right?", she ask.

"Yes, mom.", Yuri answered.

"I know you had your own taste in fashion but what is this?", she hold up the G-string like underwear.

"Mom!", Yuri face was red. She snatched the underwear from her mother. 'Oh Shit!', she thought.

"I I don't know ..so I just .j-just buy it!", she said.

"Oh! Look at the time! I got to go!", she ran to grab her backpack and ran out of the house.

*Sigh* "What an impatient temperament. How could you become the Demon king with that temperament.", her mom said.

"That was so embarrassing!", Yuri said as she walked to the Baseball pitch for her practice.

Christopher was waiting for her with Rio. They became friends quickly.

"Hey guys!", Yuri ran towards them.

"Hey, Yuri!", they said.

"Thanks for getting me into this team and I'm also sorry that you had to become the manager for the team.", she apologize to Rio.

"Don't worry about it. It's the least I can do for my savior.", he replied happily.

After practice was over, Christopher ask them: "Do you guys want to go to the mall and hangout?"

"Oh, now I can't. I am going home to changed as I have to get back to school for some activities and to take my homework but I'll be free after that.", she said.

"Why don't we meet by the fountain by the park at four' o clock so later we could hangout.", Rio suggest.

"That's okay for me. I can straight away come to the park after I've finished with the activities.", Yuri said happily.

"Then it's settled!", Christopher said.

After her activities finished, she walked towards her locker. She open it and started putting her books and home works in her school bag. She saw her black Converse cap and smiled. She put on the cap and saw that there was two letters in her locker. She put the letters into her bag and closed the locker door.

**The Park**

She was sitting by the fountain with her legs in the water. She has took off her shoes and socks so she could cool her leg in the water. She also rolled up her long hair and tucked them neatly under her cap, so the heat won't make her sweat and make her hair stuck to the back of her neck. She was chewing on a piece of sweet which she brought from a nearby store. 'I think I'll keep them so Christopher and Rio can have some.', she thought and put them in her bag. She waited for them to come.

Suddenly, she fell the water current was becoming heavier. She looked down and saw that a whirlpool has formed in the fountain. She tried to get out but some unseen forces was pulling her in.

"Ahh!", she shouted. She was going to be suck in.

She grab hold of her bag before she was completely pulled in.


	11. Chapter 11

She looked up at the ceiling. She was soaking wet. Her bag was floating beside her.

"I'm back again.", she said.

She stood up, the fog was quite thick she can't see properly. When the fog lessen, she saw three figures with long hair.

"Have I entered the ladies bath?", she said. The people look at her.

"Ahh! I mean no harm! Please don't scream and say that I'm a pervert!", she cover her face with her hands.

"Oh my, It's the king.", one exclaimed.

"It is. It's the king!", they ran towards her.

She saw it was two males with long hair running towards her. They were trying to hug her, she fell back down into the water.

"Ahh! Help!", she shouted, trying to get away from the males.

"Stop, I tell you!", a voice ordered them.

"I'm Lord Gunter Von Christ! And I ordered you to let go of His Highness now!", Gunter ordered.

"Oh my, It's Lord Gunter!", one said and immediately let go of Yuri and ran towards him.

"I'm your biggest fan!", the other say and they went to hug him. Yuri was pulled out of the water by Conrad.

"Conrad.", she said.

"Mission rescue accomplished.", he said happily.

"What about Gunter?", she ask.

"Don't worry, he is alright. It was a great sacrifice he did.", Conrad answered.

"Thank you, my friend! Your great noble sacrifice would not be forgotten!", she shouted at him.

"Yuri, you are wearing a skirt.", Conrad notice.

"Yup. This is my real school uniform for girl.", she said.

"Well, let's get you dry up.", he said.

"Wow .this is exactly like the uniform I wore when I first came here.", she said.

"Why yes, Your Majesty. I studied closely and told the tailors how the design should be.", Gunter said tiredly after managing to get away from the two fans.

"Thank You!", Yuri said. She secured her cap in place and looked at her surrounding.

"we are not in Blood Pledge castle are we?", she ask.

"Why yes, Your Majesty. You never seem to stop amazing me.", Gunter said.

"This is Voltaire castle, Your Majesty.", Conrad said.

"Voltaire? You mean this is Gwendal Castle?", she ask.

"Yes, Your Majesty.", Gunter reply.

They led her to a room with a big desk and lots of chairs around it. On one end of the desk was a stack of papers. She sat down at the chair and look at it.

"What it this, Gunter?", she asked.

"That, Your Highness, is the papers you have to sign.", he answered.

"What! This much? What is it all about?", she ask.

"It's about taxes on the land you control and the permission of building dikes along the river.", Gunter said.

"Why don't you sign them for me?", she asked him.

"I can't do that, Your Majesty!", Gunter exclaimed.

"All right, I'll sign them.", she said sadly.

As she was signing on the last piece a soldier came in and gave Gunter a stack of things. Gunter set them down on the table.

"Your Majesty, this are the things we retrieve from that strange sack of yours.", Gunter said.

"That's my school bag, and those are my home works and books.", she explained.

"Oh .", Gunter said curiously. She took the home works and started doing. First subject, History. She was doing her home work when Gunter hold up a packet.

"Your Majesty, what is this?", Conrad ask.

"That? It's a packet of sweets.", she explained. She took one and pop it into her mouth.

"Try it. It's really good.", she tell them. They both tried.

"It's like the candies over here but much sweeter and with different flavors too.", Conrad said.

The room door flung open, Wolfram walked into the room and walked up to Yuri.

"Yuri, what happened to you! You just disappeared into the waterfall halfway through the Coronation ceremony!", Wolfram asked.

"Hi, Wolfram. It's nice to see that you are well.", Yuri sweat-dropped.

"What are you doing?", he ask, taking a look at Yuri's book.

"Here, try one.", she gave him the candies.

"What is this?", he ask.

"It's sweets.", she answered.

He took one and put it in his mouth.

"And I'm doing my home work.", she answered Wolfram.

Gunter hold up an envelope and examine it.

"Your Majesty,", he asked, "What is this?"

"Oh, I almost forgot about that!", Gunter passed it to her and she open it.

Conrad, Wolfram and Gunter was standing behind her as she open the envelope.

"What kind of writing is that?", Wolfram said.

"It's in Kanji.", she explained.

"What does it say, Your Majesty?", Conrad ask. Yuri read the letter out loud for them.

Yuri,

My dear

You are so beautiful,

Your smile is so breathtaking,

It makes me feel wonderful.

Your hair,

The color of midnight black.

Your eyes,

A sparkly black.

Everyday I'll wait for you,

So I can see you.

Your beautiful image,

Stuck in my head for days.

No matter how hard I tried,

I always think of you.

Your Secret Admirer

"Okaayyy ..this letter has got to go", Yuri was completely freaked out.

Wolfram was angry. "That stupid .little ..", he cursed through gritted teeth.

Gunter was stunned at the words.

"That was the most beautiful things the person wrote. It really describe Your Highness well.", Gunter said.

"Gunter!", Yuri said.

Conrad was smiling.

"I see, you must be quite popular back in earth?", he said.

"Well, you can say I'm only popular among boys ", she said tapping her finger on her chin.

"What! You didn't cheat on me when you were sent back!", Wolfram said angrily.

"I never!", Yuri said innocently. 'Just wait till Christopher read this he will laugh till his side break ', she thought.


	12. Chapter 12

"Yuri! You better not cheat on me! Do you know who your fiance is!", Wolfram said angrily.

"How could I not know ..", she said disappointingly.

Conrad was laughing.

"My my, Yuri, you really are so popular.", he said.

"So Yuri, has you started playing Baseball again?", he asked.

"Yup! ", she said happily.

The room door open.

"I don't recall giving him permission to enter my castle.", Gwendal said walking in.

"It seems that he was with the group whom attack the village.", Gwendal said.

"You sure?", Gunter ask.

"You don't trust my information?", he said.

"No. I trust your information.", Gunter said.

"It's look like we have to prepare for war.", Gwendal said.

"Gwendal, Gunter, don't you think you should report this to His Majesty?", Conrad said.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Your Majesty.", Gunter apologize.

"It's alright, Gunter. Did you guys say we have to go to war?", Yuri ask.

"Yes. The humans are getting restless. So we have to stop them as soon as possible.", Gwendal said.

"Why must we go to war? Can't we all sit down and have a nice talk?", she asked.

"Hn.", Gwendal proceed to walk out of the room.

"Hey, stop there.", Yuri stood up and walk quickly to him.

Gwendal ignored her which make her more angry.

"Hey, are you listening to me?", she was trying to move but she was hold back by Conrad and Wolfram.

As Gwendal was opening the door, it open and a women with red hair stood there.

"Hey Gwendal, I invent a new weapon. Can you help me to test it?", she ask.

Gwendal looked at her. His face show every signs of fear.

She look at him and said: "If you want to rage, do it outside, you'll stir up dust in here."

They were in a room without Gwendal, they were seated as the Lady stood in front of them and introduce herself to Yuri.

"I'm Lady Anissina Von Karbelnikoff. I'm stood in the far table behind the ten important demon lords so you couldn't see me. Your Majesty.", she introduced.

"It's nice to meet you!", Yuri said happily.

"Anissina is also Gwendal Childhood friend and she always get Gwendal to test out her invention. So Gwendal is like her Guinea Pig .", Conrad said to Yuri.

"Oh .", Yuri said.

"Your Majesty, I heard what you said, and I agree with you that no war must occur. Think about the women and children who will suffer or even get hurt during the war.", Anissina said.

"You're right! So, no war should happen between the humans and the demons.", Yuri agree with her.

"So, I have invented a powerful magical device to defeat the humans without hurting us.", she brought out the device.

"Are you sure, Yuri .", Wolfram tried to said.

"Behold! My magical device!", Anissina pull back the cloth and reveal a device which look like a giant fan.

Wolfram slapped his hand against his forehead..

"Wow!", Yuri said.

"Your Majesty, this device can blow the ships and humans back. Nothing can move forward when this device is on. Now, Gunter, help His Highness by using your magnificent power!", she said.

"It is my pleasure to help in any way I can for His Highness.", Gunter stood up and walk toward the device.

"All you have to do, is to push this handle.", she instructed Gunter. He put his hands on the handle and push. The handle wouldn't move at first but slowly, Gunter manage to push it.

"Use all of your power on the handle to push.", she said again. Gunter push and push. A breeze flew out from the fan. Gunter push until he could push no more.

"H-how..pant pant was pant..that, Your Majesty..?", Gunter ask.

"That was a really nice breeze. It's so nice and cool.", Yuri answered.

Gunter walk back to his seat and lay his head on the table, dead tired from all that pushing.

Yuri looked at Gunter and said, "Wow .It takes up a lot of power to make that device work .".

In the courtyard

Yuri was sitting at the fountain, looking up into the sky. She was lost, deep in her thoughts.

"Yuri!", a voice brought her back to reality. She turned her head and looked at where did the voice came from.

"Yuri, what are you looking at?", Wolfram asked walking towards her.

"Nothing .I'm just thinking.", she replied.

"What are you thinking about?", he asked.

"Oh, I'm thinking of ways on how to stop the war without hurting villagers and town folks. Lady Anissina devices are great but they are either to dangerous or it used up one's strength a lot. Like Gunter, he was dead tired after he pushed that handle."

"Told you that you should consider whether to see Anissina's devices.!", he told Yuri haughtily.

"Your Majesty!", they turned their head to see Conrad running towards them.

"Conrad!", Yuri said.

"Your Majesty, we might have a way to stop the war.", he told her.

"Really? That's great!", she happily said.

"Come, let's go back to the study room. Gunter and Gwendal is waiting for us.", he said.

"Okay!" Yuri started walking but she accidentally step on a piece on stone which caused her falling down into the fountain.

"Ahh!", she scream. The water currents turned heavier, forming a whirlpool.

"Yuri!" "Your Majesty!", both Conrad and Wolfram shouted.

"Conrad, Wolfram!", she shouted before being pulled into the middle of the whirlpool.


	13. Chapter 13

"Yuri, Yuri! Wake up!" , Rio and Christopher said.

She opened her eyes and saw that she was transported back.

"Are you alright?" , Christopher asked.

Yuri sat up and replied, "I'm fine, Christopher, thanks."

"Shibuya, why are you wearing a boy uniform?", he asked noticing.

"Oh .that ..I'm have time so I went home to change ", she said remembering what she wore before being transported to the demon world.

"Well Yuri, I think you better go back and change.", Christopher said.

"Okay Christopher, see you in school tomorrow.", she said and walked home.

**In School**

Yuri was at her locker tying her hair.

"Morning Girl!", Christopher greeted her.

"Good Morning, Christopher!", she greeted back.

"What happened yesterday? You know you almost drown if we're not there in time.", he asked.

"Oh, I accidentally slip so that's why I ended up into the water.", she lied.

"You are so clumsy.", he teased. A group of girls walked behind them was giggling happily and talking.

"Did you heard about the play?"

"Yes, I did. I wonder who will be in the cast?"

"Did you hear that?", Yuri asked.

"Yup! And I got a feeling that we'll be in trouble.", he replied.

**RINGGGGGG**

The school bell rang, signaling is time for class.

They walked to class and sat at their seat, waiting for their first period teacher to come. Madam Cher, their drama teacher walked into the class.

"Alright Class, settle down. As your first period is drama class, I'm going to choose students to be in the cast."

"Most of you have already know about the play, so as I'm choosing your class to be in the play, you need more details.", Madam Cher said.

"We are going to put up a play on Cinderella.", she finished happily. Half of the class which is the boys groan.

"I have already chosen who will be in the cast, so when I call your name please stand.", she said holding a list. After reading out the other parts the list have only two left which is the main characters.

"Okay class, we now left the two main characters. Alright, the girl who will be playing Cinderella will be .", the class listen attentively.

"It will be played by Yuri! Please stand.", the teacher announced. Yuri stood up, shocked and embarrassed. The boys looked happy as Yuri will be Cinderella, they are also excited as they hope they will played the part as the prince.

"Alright the part of the prince will be played by Christopher! Congratulation!", she said.

Christopher stood up and look at Yuri in his eyes it contain a message that said: "I know I have a feeling we're in trouble."

"Let's give a round of applause to congratulate them! You two have to show us your best! Don't let us down!", the teacher proudly said.

'Oh no! I'm in trouble! TROUBLE!', she thought.

break time

"What are we going to do, Christopher?", Yuri asked him.

"We are now the main cast of the play hmm ..well at least we're lucky for not having to sing or .kiss now that's yucky.", he replied.

"You're right!", she agreed with him.

**FLASHBACK**

"Teacher, will there be any singing in the play like in the Disney movie?", Yuri asked.

"Why, no. I know that none of you would like to sing so there will be no singing.", the teacher told her.

"Then teacher, will there be kissing parts?", Christopher asked.

"Well I thought of that ", the teacher said.

"No, Please! No kissing parts!", they both said in unison.

"Well, since you two are so strongly against it. Then I'll cancel the kissing part.", the teacher said.

"Yeah! Thanks teacher!", they both said.

"Well, I'm great that there will be no kissing and no singing. Especially the kissing part, if he found out about that, I'll be in big trouble.", she said softly to her self.

"What are you mumbling about, Yuri?", Christopher asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just happy about not singing and kissing."

**After School**

Yuri had changed into her boy school uniform and put on her black converse hat, when she reached home. She is going to Baseball practice after getting the script and then photocopying it. In case she is transported to the demon world.

**In School**

"Wait for me beside the school pond okay, Yuri?", he said.

"I have to get my baseball equipment"

"Sure!", she replied.

She walked to the school's pond and stood there while thinking. 'I wonder what are Conrad and them doing?' She turned to look at the pond, she saw a few little guppies swimming here and there. She squat down holding a blade of grass in her hand and started making ripples in the water.

That's when a coin roll out from her pocket and into the pond. She roll up her sleeve and put her hand into the water to fish the coin out. Immediately, after she put her hand in, the water current started to go slow then heavier.

"Huh?", Yuri said confused. Then she was been pulled in by an strong unknown forces.

"Ahh!", she shouted.

The Demon World

"Ahh!", she was pushed out of the water by the strong forces. She was back in Blood Pledge Castle. She was in the hall where the Coronation Ceremony took place. She was wet and slippery so when she was being pushed out of the water, she slipped and fell down a flight of stairs.

"Ouch! That hurt!", she said lying on the floor rubbing her poor bruise head.

"Your Majesty!" "Yuri!", Conrad, Gunter and Wolfram said running towards her.


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you alright, Your Majesty?", Conrad asked pulling her up.

"Yes, I'm alright, just a few bruises.", she smiled.

"Are you really alright, Your Majesty? It pain us to see you getting hurt.", Gunter asked worryingly.

"Yes, I'm alright.", she assured Gunter. Wolfram picked up her backpack and ask her,

"Yuri, what is this?" "My school bag.", she answered.

"Come Your Majesty, we'll have to get you dry up.", Conrad said leading her to her chamber.

After Yuri dressed in her dry school uniform, with great effort of driving Wolfram out of the room, she combed her hair and put on her cap.

Outside of the chamber, Wolfram was fuming.

"What is the matter with him? We're both male, is there something to be ashamed of ? Beside, I'm his fiance !", he said angrily.

Conrad looked at him and smiled, "His Highness has his own privacy, Wolfram.", he told the angry blond boy.

"Your Majesty, I have brought the medical ointment for your bruises.", Gunter knocked on the door.

"Thank you, Gunter.", Yuri opened the door and took the ointment. She rub the ointment on her bruises carefully trying not to let herself feel the pain.

"OUCH!", a shot of pain went through her head.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?", Conrad asked.

"Yes, I'm alright I just accidentally pressed too much pressure on my bruises.", she said clutching her head.

Gunter took the ointment bottle, "Your Majesty, let me helped you."

He gently rubbed ointment on her bruises, not knowing a really angry blond was watching.

"Thank You, Gunter!", she said happily.

"It is my pleasure to help Your Majesty, in any way I can.", he bowed.

"Come, we have to go to the study room.", Conrad opened the door.

"Yuri! Why did you let him apply ointment for you! Did you forget that you are engaged? Did you know that I am your Fiance ?", he angrily said while they walked to the study room.

"No, I didn't forget!", she said.

"Who could..", she said softly.

"What did you just said?", Wolfram said.

"Oh, nothing ..", Yuri sweat dropped. In the study room, they saw Gwendal sitting in the desk doing some paperwork.

"So, the little brat is back.", he said casually.

"Hey! Who are you calling little brat!", Yuri said, her fist up.

"Calm down, Your Majesty. We are here to discuss about the sword.", he told her.

"Sword? What Sword?", she asked when she was seated.

"Well Your Majesty, there might be a way to stop this war.", Gunter stood up and speak.

"Really!", Yuri beamed.

"Yes. The way is we have to get the Demon sword, Morgif, back. If we have the sword back, the other human country wouldn't dare to attack us because of Morgif powers. But the Demon sword is located in a Human land called Bandarbia, and it is a long trip.", he said.

"Cool, a sword! This is like those RPG Games, where you have to traveled a long way to get the Holy sword. This is so exciting! A Holy sword!", she said standing up.

"So, 'Melgib' it's the name eh?" She asked.

"No, it's Morgif." Gunter corrected her.

"I see, if the Demon Sword was to be return back to the Demon King, the other nations will think twice about attacking us." Wolfram said.

"To take His Majesty to such a place..." Gunter cried.

"However, Morgid can only be handled by the Demon King." Conrad said.

"But..." Gunter whined.

"Let's go! I made up my mind! It's like in those video games, you'll get the Holy Sword and defeat the last boss." Yuri said proudly.

"Eh, Holy Sword?" Wolfram asked in puzzlement.

"It's not a Holy Sword, it's the sword that is only able to be held by the Demon King." Conrad told her.

"Which means it's a Demon Sword." Gunter explained.

"Eh? A Demon Sword?" Yuri cried out.

"Oh...Will His Majesty be alright?" Gunter whined as he strolled around the room and accidentally knocked over a porcelain vase. He looked at it and said: "A bad omen."

"If something were to happen to His Majesty..." He took a step back and knocked another vase down.

"Are you trying to destroy this castle, Gunter?" Gwendal asked as he walked into the room.

"Gwendal." Gunter turned his head to look at him.

"Why don't you try to calm down..." Gwendal said when Gunter placed his hand on his face.

"There are three more wrinkles on your forehead than usual." Gunter examined.

"What a bad omen! Your Majesty!" Gunter cried out.

Lady Annisina was quietly sipping a cup of tea when she said. "Speaking about that, I don't see Wolfram anywhere around."

"What, that selfish loafer?" Gunter asked.

"A selfish loafer? I agree with that." Gwendal said as he walked out of the room.

"I too, vote for 'selfish loafer'." Lady Annisina said and sip her tea.

They were in a cabin on a boat, where Wolfram was lying on a bed.

"Okay, here I go." Conrad spoke gently.

"Don't make it hurt, Conrad." Yuri said to him.

"Leave it to me, it'll be fine." He told her when Wolfram open his eyes widely and got up from the bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked and turned to look at them. Conrad was helping Yuri to put the contact lens into her eyes.

"There, completed putting your contacts in." Conrad said as Yuri shakes her head to get rid of the weird feeling she felt in her eyes.

"This way, no matter who sees you, you'll look like a human."

"Urgh...my eyes feel irritated." Yuri said in discomfort.

"What's wrong Wolfram?" Conrad asked as he looked at him.

"N-Nothing..." Wolfram blushed and went back to lay on the bed.

"Your seasickness seems to have worsened from last night." She said.

"This is your fault for trying to travel in secret." Conrad told him and began to walk towards the door. "Now, let's go and have some breakfast."

"Don't talk about food in front of me." Wolfram said as Yuri stood up.

"You should eat something, like yogurt, which is easy to swallow..."

Wolfram turned to puke and Yuri was disgusted by the sight.

"So yogurt gives the opposite effects..." She said softly.

They was walking down the corridor when they saw someone approaching.


	15. Chapter 15

Yuri freaked out. "Suddenly, a bright head!"

"Excuse him. My master is not used to Cabalcade's form of greeting.", Conrad apologized for her.

"That's a form of greeting?", she ask.

"He's a cute one. I heard his fiance secretly followed him.", the man said.

"It has become a rumor ", she frowned.

"Let me introduce myself", the man said.

"My name is Mishna Heathcrife. This is my daughter, Beatrice."

"I'm ", Yuri said.

"My master name is Mitsuzaya. He is from the crape store in Echigo.", Conrad continued for her.

"I'm his friend, Kanunousuke."

"Echigo?", she is confused.

"I see. In any case, you are from some where very far.", Heathcrife said.

"You Idiot!", someone shouted.

Yuri immediately ran up the stairs to where the noise is coming from.

"Your Majesty! I mean, Young Master!", Conrad said and run after her.

"How many time do I have to tell you!", a sailor was hitting a boy.

"Hey!", Yuri said.

"Do you hit your apprentice in the morning?", she asked angrily.

"Conrad, walked towards the sailor and handed something to him.

"You have ruined my master mood.", Conrad said.

"Oh..", the sailor saw that Conrad gave him a few gold coins.

"I'm sorry to let you see this ugly moment.", he said and walked off.

The boy stood up and thanked Conrad before returning to his duty.

"I don't like it. Everything is solved with money.", she said. Conrad just smiled.

It was night and there is a banquet at the deck. Music was played but what Yuri was disgusted about is the way they eat. The floor was littered with bones and scraps of food.

"So, this is how the human's eat.", she said.

"Oh ", a voice cried out. She turned her head to see a big women coming towards her. She freaked a little.

"My, you are so handsome.", the women said.

"Erm..thanks. You have great biceps too.", she said sweat dropping.

"Thanks, I worked out a lot. Say, do you want to dance with me?", she whispered.

"Hey! What are you doing!", a women voiced said.

"I saw him first!"

"He is the man from my dreams!" A group of women surrounds Yuri.

"H-Help me! Conrad!", Yuri shouted.

"I can't help it, if you are popular with women over here.", he replied.

"I see you have trouble choosing a partner.", a voiced said.

She saw that it was the man she met in the morning.

"Mr. Baldy.", she said.

"How about dancing with her?", he nudged his head to where his daughter is sitting.

"Beatrice, is it.", she said.

"Miss, may I borrow your hand for a dance?", she asked kneeled on one leg.

'Wait, that doesn't sound right ', she thought.

Beatrice run ahead of her. She turned to look at her.

"You wanted to dance right?", Beatrice said.

At the dance floor, Yuri was struggling to get her steps right.

"Is this your first time dancing?", Beatrice asked.

"Yes. How about you?", Yuri replied.

"This is my first time too. You are my first partner.", she said.

"Thank you for the honor.", Yuri smiled.

"Your parents must be a very good dancers.", Yuri said.

"Yes. Papa will dance with Mama and they will stare into each other eyes.", Beatrice said.

"Well, you are a little weird yourself.", she continued.

"Huh?"

"First, your hair color doesn't suit you and your eyes look funny.", she said. Yuri rubbed her eyes.

'Oh no, I forgot that I was wearing contact lenses.' Yuri broke off the dance.

"Sorry, let's continue this later.", she apologized and ran off.

She ran down the stairs and raced to the cabin. Along the way, she bumped into someone.

"Ouch!", she said clutching her head.

"Are you alright sir?", the boy said, holding a lamp.

"You're the apprentice from this morning!", she said.

"I'm sorry. I don't think anybody will be around.", he apologized.

"Don't worry. It's not your fault. I was in a hurry.", she told him.

"It dropped.", Yuri suddenly cover her right eye with her hand.

"Huh?"

"U-Uh, the scale from my eye. Can you find it with me?", she asked.

"Sure.", he said.

"But having to be on watch at this hour you must have it rough, Mr. Apprentice.", Yuri said.

"No. I'm happy.", he replied.

"Happy?"

"Yes. I get to be on this amazing ship on my first sail. I'm extremely happy.", he said.

"But why? This morning you were .", she said.

"It was my fault. I accidentally took the ladder down.", he said.

"But you were hit."

"Everyone is like that during apprenticeship.", he said.

"Huh? What's that on your chest?", he said bringing the lamp nearer to Yuri.

"It's my contact lenses.", she said.

When she reached the cabin, she changed her clothes.

"You Traitor!", Wolfram shouted and threw a pillow that hit her on her face.

"Ow.", Yuri said.

"What the heck? What do you mean by 'cheater'?", she asked.

"I said you're a traitor. And of all people, you danced with a women!", he said panting.

"Oh my goodness .", Yuri said.

"Listen. It's true that you are good-looking. But no matter how cute you are, without virtue..", Wolfram said but the ship suddenly stop causing him and Yuri to fall.

"What happened?", He asked.

"It's the Titanic. We've hit a iceberg.", she said worrying.

"See, everyone is panicking.", she said.

"We need to run away. Hurry!", she said. Both of them started running to the door, but it was flung open by Conrad.

"Good. So you were back safely.", he said panting.

"Conrad.", she said.

"Both of you hide in here.", he said opening the wardrobe door.

"Quickly!"

"Hey, this isn't the time we should be doing this! The iceberg.", she said.

"Listen to me calmly.", Conrad said.

"This ship is under attack by buccaneers."

"Buccaneers? Do you mean by pi- ..", she said.

"Of course it's pirates.", Wolfram said.

"What? Than Conrad, hurry up and hide.", she said.

"What are you saying?", he un-sheathed his sword.

"At times like this, this is what I'm here for."

"I will fight too.", Wolfram said standing up but was stopped by Conrad.

"Don't you trust my skills?", he said.

"I do. That's why, Wolfram, please take care of His Majesty.", he said.

"Damn it.", Wolfram said and return to his position.

"Now listen. Please stay put until you don't hear anymore footsteps. Do not throw a tantrum. If something were to happen to you, the people and Gunter will cry.", he said.

"And you?", she asked.

"Me?"

"Will you cry for me?"

"At that time, we will meet again in a different place.", he answered.

He then closed the door.

They both waited inside the wardrobe, suddenly the noise stopped.


	16. Chapter 16

"It has become quiet.", she said.

"Listen Yuri. Even if you are found, do not make any reckless moves.", Wolfram started saying.

"What?"

"Since you are good looking, they won't take your life.", he said.

"Then you shouldn't make any moves either. You're several times cuter than I am.", she said.

"I can't. I am a military man of the Demons, so I can't be forgiven for not fighting to survive.", he said.

"That's stupid!", she retorted.

"Shh ", she kept quiet. They heard footsteps coming into the room.

"Maybe he already ran off."

"It's not possible, I've confirmed with him.", the voices spoke. 'Him?', Yuri thought.

"Oh yeah, what happened to that hero guy?"

"Probably being hacked to pieces by boss." 'Conrad is .', Yuri accidentally hit her leg on the box causing a noise.

"Who is in there! Come out now!", the pirate said. 'Oh no! at times like this um um .', she thought.

"Meow Meow .", she meowed.

"It's a Zobusaburifu dragon!", the pirate panicked.

"Even if it's a baby dragon, it could kill us all! Quick, get more reinforcements!" Wolfram sighed.

"But why?", she asked.

"In a pinch situation like this, shouldn't I imitate a cat?", she said.

"Cats are "Meh meh".", he said.

"No. Sheep go "Meh meh".". she said as Wolfram un-sheathed his sword.

"You can't Wolfram.", she told him.

"Come Out!", the pirate shouted. He opened the door. Wolfram ran out, his sword cutting a long gash on the pirate's arm. Wolfram stood on the bed,

"Who are you?", he asked.

"Wolfram, you can't. There are too many of them.", Yuri said.

"Shut up!", He shouted.

"Please Wolfram. This is an order.", Yuri said. Wolfram had no choice but to obey, dropping his sword on the bed.

"Come, come. All you women will be working on our ship.", the captain shouted on the deck.

"Don't worry, you kids have been loved by your parents. You will be sold on a high prices in the market.", he said.

"How awful.", Yuri said. Conrad was watching them.

"Now for the man They will be disposed off!", he said.

"After that, we'll have a party!", he said. The crew cheered.

"N-no! I don't want to die yet!", a man panicked.

A pirate hit him on the neck causing him to faint.

"Hey!", Yuri shouted. The captain looked at her.

"Historically speaking, proper thieves take the money, then leave!", she said.

"We're not thieves. We're pirates.", he said.

"That's not what I'm saying!", Yuri shouted, Wolfram was holding her back.

"And besides, when do pirates like you wear a skirt? It look like a girl school uniform."

"Stop it, Yuri! Calm down!", wolfram said.

"Ahh!", a little girl voice scream. A pirate was pulling Beatrice hair.

"Come on. Be cooperative.", he said.

"No! Let me go!", she shouted.

"Beatrice!", Heathcrife shouted.

"Papa!"

"Beatrice!"

"Don't move!", the pirate command him.

"No!" Yuri was getting really angry.

"Father!"

"Beatrice!" Yuri transformed. Her hair grew longer and her voice sounded deeper.

The boat shook violently. "What the?", the captain said.

Yuri walked alone onto the deck.

"You board a powerless passenger ship. Destroying and stealing are evil deeds. Thieves without bloods or tears You bastards are human!", Yuri said.

"Who the heck are you!", the captain asked.

"Men! Get him!", he shouted.

"Yuri.", Wolfram said.

"He has finally arrived.", Conrad walked towards him.

"But this is a Human's territory, the possibility of him summoning is very low.", he said.

"That is what I'm worried off.", he replied.

"It's not my nature to kill, but I will show no mercy this time! I will send you all on the road to Hades!", he said and the litters on the floor flew up and combined together to formed a huge skeleton.

"The bones, the bones.", Wolfram said while clutching Conrad shirt.

"Punishment!", Yuri shouted, while the pirates ran away.

When the skeleton move, bits of litters dropped. "This is the first time I've seen such bad taste in magic.", Conrad said.

"I'm feeling sick again.", Wolfram said. When the skeleton carried the captain, he was shouting;

"It's the devil!". "Devil?", Yuri said. A ball of fire formed a word justice at the top of the skeleton.

"I won't let you forget this word Justice!", Yuri said.

"Have these guys meet Yuri before?", Wolfram asked.

"No, so just turn a blind eye on little details.", Conrad said. Then they heard sirens heading towards them.

"It's a Shimaran patrol boat.". Conrad said.

"Pirates, you must be prepared to make amends.", Yuri said.

"I will now make my leave.", with that Yuri fainted. The skeleton turned back into a heap of rubbish burying the pirate.

Yuri opened her eyes, she got up from Wolfram's lap.

"Are you alright?", Wolfram asked.

"Huh? Where are we?", she asked.

"I remember giving a lecture to those sailor uniform guys.", she said.

"So you don't remember. What a happy kid.", Wolfram said.

"Huh?"

"This is a Shimaron Patrol Boat. All the passenger are safe. You have cast a powerful spell of extreme and unimaginable evil to punish the pirates.". Conrad told her.

"A powerful and unimaginable evil?", she said.

"Yeah, Devilish.", Wolfram said.

"And so, the Shimaron patrol captured the pirates and Your Majesty have been sleeping in this prison cell for two days.", Conrad said.

"Prison cell?" "It's because they found out you are a demon. Shimaron is not a place where Demons can enjoy their travel.", He said.

"What do you mean?", Yuri asked.

"Don't you understand? This is the human's way.", Wolfram said. Yuri heard the door opened.

"Tada. I came to pick you up, Your Majesty.", a man said. Yuri sat there dumbfounded.

"Who ", she asked.

"How cold. Look.", he crawled towards her.

"Let's dance.", he winked at her.

"Ahh! Miss Biceps!", she recalled. "Correct!", he said.

"But why are you a man now?", she asked.

"That's my disguise. A requirement of my job.", he replied.

"He is Gurrier Yosak. In case of emergency, he is to follow us. He's a guard who's been following us since Shirudo Cloud.", Conrad explained.


	17. Chapter 17

"Nice to meet you!", Yosak said happily. "But in truth, we have met when I was bathing.", he said. "Could it be? The man at the bathtub?", Yuri asked. Wolfram grabbed Yuri,

"Yuri you secretly got into a bath with a man?"

"I didn't go in of my own will!", she said.

"Okay. The lover's quarrel will have to end here,", Yosak said causing Yuri and Wolfram to blush.

"Let's get out of here.", he said. Soon. They were on a small boat.

"He won't tell anyone, won't he?", Yuri asked.

"He's dirty for money, but he won't betray with money given.", Conrad replied. Yuri was rowing the boat, when suddenly it went off-course.

She turned to look at Wolfram.

"Don't sleep, Wolfram!", She said.

"We'll go in circles. So row.", she said

"Pull. Bring it back." "1 2 3. 1 2 3. 1 2 3.", she said while breathing in and out. Soon Wolfram started doing the same.

"Your Majesty, that's the Lamaze method.", Conrad said.

"Those are rousing cheers.", Yosak said, and he followed along. After continuing for a while, Yuri was singing a song under her breath.

"Row row row your boat, gently down the stream, merrily merrily merrily merrily, life is but a dream!", she sang.

"Even though, this is the sea .But it's still quite catching."

"Ohh, that's a nice song. Con Your Majesty teach me how to sing it?", Yosak asked.

"Sure!" Soon both of them were singing.

"Row row row your boat, gently down the stream, merrily merrily merrily merrily, life is but a dream!"

After more rowing and singing, Yuri can't take it anymore. She was dead tired, leaving Yosak to row them to the island.

"If you fall in love with the girl on the island,

there will be a great eruption of the Bandar Volcano.

We won't be able to cross the ocean together,

But when we look up at the sky,

We see the same moon.

Oh Ban, Ban, Banderbia, the dream island.

Once you come, You'll never forget it.", Yosak sang during the journey.

*Pant Pant* Yuri knelt down on both knees.

"This is so not my dream island!", she said tiredly for they had walked a great deal.

"There's a rest area over here!", Yosak shouted.

They were resting at the inn having some teas and snacks.

"I suppose I can't ask for green tea with Mitarashi dumplings.", she said, her hair dyed and she have her lenses on. She sipped her tea while Wolfram stared off into space.

"Um ", a waitress spoke.

"This might be intruding ", she said.

"What is it?", Conrad asked.

"I'm sure you all know that the main part of the festival isn't here, but is at the next mountain.", she said.

"Huh? Festival?", Yuri asked.

"Yes.", she replied.

"Does this mean we came to the wrong mountain?", Yuri asked.

"You got to be kidding me. Don't tell me we're going down the mountain and climbing another one? And I'm...Worst, he's in his own world now.", she waved her hand in front of Wolfram.

"Wolfram? Hello?", she said.

"Definitely in his own world.", she said.

"Don't worry, we did not make a mistake.", Conrad said.

"We're going to the spring on top of this mountain.", Yosak said. *Clank* The waitress dropped the tray.

"O-Oh my It happened on a summer night about fifteen or sixteen years ago. A fireball fell from the sky and dropped into the spring. The spring then turned into lava.", she said.

"Maybe it was a meteorite.", Yuri guessed.

"No. It was a demon.", the waitress said.

"A demon?"

"And I heard if you touch the hot spring, you become numb. Your heart stops and you suffer severe burns. It's the demon curse, no doubt about it.", she said.

"C-Curse?", Yuri asked.

"Ever since then, nobody has been able to get into the spring. But there is one person who said that he went to the spring and saw the demon.", she said.

"What was it like?", Yuri ask.

"Well He was saved, half-dead, mumbling,

"The face The face ".", she finished.

"Demon huh?", Yuri said.

"It's the Demon Sword, Morgif. No doubt about it.", Conrad said.

"But what did she mean?"

"Most likely, he saw his face reflected in the shiny sword."

"Oh I see.", she said.

"If Your Majesty gets the demon sword in your hands, our demon kingdom will become more stronger. All the foreign country will prostrate before you, "Oh the great king! Hurray!". ", Yosak said.

"Something like that. If you are able to use it.", he continued.

"Yosak!", Conrad said.

"Just think about it. Many have fallen victim to the curse of the demon sword. There is no guarantee that he will be safe.", Yosak said.

"Enough.", Conrad said.

"Well, don't worry. If you fail, we'll just pull you out using a rope and then bring you back to the boat.", Yosak said.

"You're being too rude to His Majesty.", Conrad said.

"Hn.", Yosak just shrugged. They kept on walking till they reached the spring. They rode on a boat with Yosak rowing them into the cave.

"It's very hot. The heat from the water is getting to me.", Conrad wipe his sweat from his face.

"In other words, this is like a huge bath in a cave.", she said.

"Like in one of those hot spring theme parks."

"Hot.", Yosak exclaimed as his hand got burned.

"Is it that hot?", Yuri ask.

"Don't tell me it's boiling water.", she said.

"Your Majesty, that's dangerous!", Conrad said before Yuri put her hand in the water.

"Why, this is good water temperature.", she said as she bring her hand out of the water.

"You're okay?", Conrad asked.

"I've always liked it hot.", she replied.

But a drop of water drip onto her clothes, she jump up shouting: "Hot! Hot!"

"Your Majesty, calm down!", Conrad said.

"That was a close one.", he said.

"But why? When I touch it with my bare hand, it wasn't hot.", she asked.

"Look at me, my hand is swollen.", Yosak said.

"You're right.", Yuri looked at his hand.

"That's mean this is like acid.", she thought putting her hand on her chin.

"Does it mean it is a strong acid?", she said.

"Anyone who touches the spring suffers severe burns. This is most likely the doing of the demon sword, Morgif.", Conrad said.


	18. Chapter 18

"You mean that curse thing?", she said.

"It's more like magic than a curse.", he said.

"How impressive.", she said.

"This isn't the time to be impressed.", Conrad said, sweat dropping.

"I told you only the king can wield Morgif.", he said.

"That's why you're unharmed by the hot water. However, your clothes are a non-king part of you, hence they suffer from the magic causing you to burn. That's how it work."

"Then that means ..I got a bad feeling about this ", she said.

**In Blood Pledge Castle**

Gunter was stirring a pot, when Gwendal came into the room.

"I pray that His Majesty would not meet with any catastrophe.", he prayed while stirring.

"That girl would be alright.", Gwendal said walking into the room.

"Gunter, are you still doing that nonsense-fortune telling thing?", he asked.

"The entire castle stinks, and it's becoming unbearable. Cut this out ", his attention was at a cute little kitten.

"Ohh!", Gunter suddenly said.

"What? Have you discovered something?", he asked.

"It's done. It's delicious. Would you like to try some?", he asked.

"No. More importantly Why is this cat here?", Gwendal asked.

"Does it bother you?", Gunter asked.

"No..", come the reply. He kept staring at the kitten's cute blue eyes.

**How does Gwendal know that Yuri is a girl?...I can't tell you now, it'll ruin the story. You've got to continue reading if you want to find out! Hehe!**

**Let's continue shall we?**

**Back at the cave**

They kept going in further and further until they saw something.

"Something is shining brightly.", Yosak said.

"You have to take your clothes off to get it so you won't get burn."

"N-No Way! I'm not taking my clothes off here!", Yuri said.

"This is the only way to get it.", Yosak said.

"Conrad.", she pleaded.

"Yosak row us back. I'll explain everything to you when we get back to the inn.", he said. Yosak rowed them back without complaints.

It was night time when they reached the inn. Yuri was feeling down as she could not take the Demon Sword, but Conrad told her that he would explain to Yosak. She went up to the room where she and Wolfram were staying.

Yuri was lying face up on her bed.

"So? In the end, you couldn't get it.", Wolfram said looking away from the book he was reading. Yuri turned so as not to face him and shivered, "The face .", she said.

"Face? What Face?", he asked.

"Well, I didn't tell Conrad but I sure saw the face on the sword.", she said.

"Just thinking of it makes me disgusted."

"Well, you might need this information.", he said.

"Okay, Listen Carefully. The demon sword, Morgif, absorbs human's lives as its power source. In order to make it work, it needs to be supplied with energy. Further more, it is not official, but there are details indicating that it likes young women. That's what it said.", he told her.

"Then does that mean I have to kill humans?", she asked.

"Then Merugibu is more like a tool to absorb lives.", she said.

"It's not Merugibu. It's Morgif.", he corrected her.

"Didn't you listen what was being said at the castle?", he asked.

"It doesn't mean you have to kill.", he said.

"But..", she said.

"Yuri, don't tell me you are going to show mercy to those humans? You know how they are right?", he asked.

"Even though, we saved their lives, after knowing that we're demons, they confined us. Just remembering that pisses me off.", he said angrily.

"I have nothing to counter that.", she said sadly.

"In any case, we've come this far, there will be no point if you don't get Morgif.", he said.

"I guess.", she replied.

"Tomorrow, I'll go there with you. Since you are a wimp.", he said.

"Don't call me a wimp!", she retorted.

Then Yuri smiled.

"What's wrong?", Wolfram asked.

"It's been a while since you called me a wimp.", she said.

"It's because you left the country. You leave the control of the land and the nation to the people. As a king, you are not being responsible. What's wrong with me calling you a wimp.", he said.

"You're right. How can a newbie king like me do things from the beginning?", she said.

"Wolfram.", she said.

"What is it?", he asked.

"Thanks for coming along."

"What's with the weak remark? Besides have you ever thought of why I came on this terrible journey? Because you proposed to me, I have to keep my eyes open to make sure nothing happens to you during your travels. And well during our travels, we'll meet many people, and we can't have feelings for any others ", he said.

"Oh right. I forgot about that.", Yuri said.

"We still haven't resolved that situation yet, right?"

"You forgot?", Wolfram banged his fist on the table.

"I'll take it back, I'm sorry.", she apologized.

"Just act as if that never happened."

"What?", Wolfram stood up.

"If I do that, it'll hurt my self-respect,"

"Then why don't you just reject it? I don't care about my pride.", she said.

"Quit fooling around.", he said angrily.

"I can't do that.

"Why not? Is there some kind of rule?", she asked.

"Shut up!", he said and closed the cupboard door, closing himself inside.

"Ahh! Wolfram, I'm sorry. It's my fault. I apologize, so please don't confine yourself in the closet.", she said.

"Shut up, you weakling!"

**Blood Pledge Castle**

Gunter and Gwendal were in a room laughing together, while Anissina was outside at the balcony sipping her cup of tea.


	19. Chapter 19

Back at the inn, Yozak and Conrad was sitting inside a room drinking wine.

"You sure that he is the Demon King?", Yozak ask.

"He does not behave like one. Well, it's all the same, they'll just sit around and let us the subordinates to do their bidding."

"You do know who you're working under Yozak.", Conrad said while sipping his glass of wine.

"Even if it's Gwendal who ordered you to be here, I'll will make sure to not forgive you if any harms befall His Majesty."

"Right, right. I get you. But still isn't he a king? The demon country needs the sword yet he is afraid of getting in to the water .", Yozak rants on. Unaware to the both of them, Yuri stood outside the door, she heard everything what Yozak had said.

Near dawn, with a towel in her hands, Yuri made her way up to the mountain spring. She rowed the wooden boat to the spot where it's near the sword. She could see the sword's blade shining. 'Well, here goes nothing!', she thought. She took of her clothes and dive into the water, slowly she swam nearer to the sword.

"Alright, let's do it!", she said, giving herself confidence. She lowered her hand and try to reach for the sword's handle.

"OUCH!", Yuri was clutching her hand.

"Oh My God! It bit me!", Yuri stared at the sword, terrified.

"I can't give up now..The country needs it, it's my duty to protect them." She readied herself for another try. She lowered her hand deeper into the water.

"Alright be nice, Wolfram said that you have a liking to young women so please be nice."

"Got it!" Quickly, she swims back to the boat and wrap the sword in a cloth she brought along. She toweled herself dry, put on her clothes and rowed back to shore, where she was shocked to see Conrad waiting for her.

"Alright, it stated here that Morgif can only work when it absorbs human's lives.", Wolfram said as they walked to town.

"Ahh ..I still can't believe that thing bit me!", Yuri cried.

"It bit you?", Conrad asked.

"Yup. It bit the person who's going to become it's master.", Yuri sigh.

"Bit?", Wolfram said.

"That's odd. According to Gunter's documents, the demon sword, Morgif, has absolute obedience to the Demon King. Perhaps it was hungry.", Wolfram said casually.

"Hungry? Even though it's metal?", she said weakly. 'sighs The sword can also make noises.', Yuri remembered when she brought the sword out of the water, it moans and make noises. They came to a hospital, where they held all the peoples who is on the brink of death.

"Okay, let's go!", Yuri said.

"Dear..", a women cried into her hands, as she sat beside her husband, face weak and pale.

The four stood at the door and nodded to each other. Yuri pointed the covered sword at the man, the wife looked at Yuri. Yuri gave a small sheepish smile. The man opened his eyes and look at them until he saw Wolfram. Immediately, he rose up and said: "How beautiful!", while staring at Wolfram. He scared Yuri and Wolfram. Every sick patient they went, came back to life by looking at wolfram.

"It's not going to work.", Yuri sigh.

The group took a rest at the cafe , while Yuri asked; "Why do people in Bandarbia have a fast recovery rate?" "

Well, it's a good thing for the patient's families."

"Gunter's document said that The Demon Sword won't work until it absorbs human's lives.", Wolfram said.

"How can you absorb human's lives?", Yuri asked.


	20. Chapter 20

"Besides, all the patients are really lively rather than dying.", she added.

"If you were to get them quickly all at once, you'd have to set the village on fire.", Yozak suggested.

"Yozak, there's no way, His Majesty would do a thing like that.", Conrad said.

"Somehow, we need to get at least one or two.."

"You guys better stop fooling around..No matter how many people, there's no way you can just take innocent life.", she said in a pissed off voice.

"In other words, there was a flaw in the plan.", Wolfram said. After a deep thinking, Conrad stood up.

"Nothing will be solved just by sitting here, I will search for another method.", he said and walk away. A flier flew to Yozak's feet.

"This is it!" he said after reading the flier.

Yuri was sitting in a booth while an old man was writing on a piece of paper. The man looked up to her.

"Out of all the people, you are the best.", he said to her. Yuri just smiled and sweat-dropped. The man stamped the paper. "Approved."

Yuri was in a brick room inside a stadium.

"W-What are legionary-looking clothes for?", she said. She surveyed the room. Man looking at weapons and putting on armors.

"Do-Don't tell me, this job is "

"How old are you?", a voice asked her. She looked and saw a old lady next to her.

"If you came here by accident, I have to tell you, don't take this terrible job.", the old women told her.

"Terrible job?", Yuri exclaimed.

"Shh", the old women said.

"I'm sorry.", Yuri apologized.

"What? Did you not ask anybody?". The old women ask her.

"You must've been tricked by a very bad person. There are many like that.", the old lady said.

"A bad person? Actually..", Yuri said softly.

"You came pretty much because it's a job for putting your life on the line, right? That's ridiculous. This is just something to make the tourist happy at the end of the festival. It's a cruel death match to kill one another.", the old lady said to her.

"K-Kill one another?", Yuri was shocked.

"If my son wasn't sick, I wouldn't be here.", the old lady told her.

"Are you serious?", Yuri asked.

"Heh! My, my. Every year, a dumb idiot like you comes here.", a man said.

"You're about to face criminals in the arena. Hey, don't worry about them. They're all criminals with death sentences."

"If you hurt them slowly, the audience will be happy. That way, we can come back next year for this great job, ", the woman next to him spoke.

"This is a battle to the death. Well, good luck." The both of them walk away.

The old woman told Yuri. "Before you become like them, you should hurry up and get out of here."

A door opened, and a old short man with a turban walk in.

"Everyone gather. You will now enter the arena. Check your entry order."

"Listen, you mustn't lose yourself. You shouldn't become a killer. Make sure to buy some time. If the enemy lives, he'll be pardoned from his death sentences. So he'll come at you, desperately, it's best to just run and dodge and get over it when the time runs out.", the old lady adviced her.

"I see. So if I wait until the time runs out and turn it into a draw, we'll both be saved. Lady, thank you.", Yuri thanked her and walked towards the door. Watching Yuri's back, the old woman sigh.

"Even in a draw, the criminal will die anyway."

At The Arena

The arena was filled with crowds cheering. Yuri walked to the center of the arena.

"I'm first?", she said. She looked in front and saw a boy with a sword in his hand walking from the shadow towards the light. Yuri prepared herself while Morgif moans.

"Be quiet. It's not time for food yet.", she told him. Morgif moans and make a face in disagreement.

"Is this going to be food to you?", she ask. She looked at the boy that is walking towards the center.

"You're ", Yuri was stunned for words. The boy, blond hair and blue eyes, smirked at her.

"Rick!", she said, remembering the apprentice at the boat. He continue to smirk at her while she prepared herself for any attacks.

"You've got to be kidding me.", she said.

**Back in the castle**

Gunter was holding a basket full of ripe strawberries. He knocked on the door.

"Gwendal Sorry to intrude, I brought you some strawberries.", he called out.

"How about we have some tea together?", he asked and opened the door. Gwendal looked up from his knitting and looked at Gunter. Gunter surveyed the room, it has loads of knitted dolls.

"Who said you could come in?", Gwendal said.

"U-Um, I'm very sorry.", Gunter apologized.

"However, um, I didn't know you knit as a hobby.", he said.

"It's not a hobby, it's spiritual cleansing. By doing this, I can remove the evil from my spirit and become innocent.", Gwendal said.

"So it's spiritual cleansing, is it?", Gunter ask. He looked at the dolls.

"Well, in any case, these are magnificent.". he said. He pointed to a doll at the shelf.

"That black pig look really cute.", he commented. Gwendal looked at him with a pair of stern eyes.

"U-um What is it?", Gunter asked.

"That's a bear.", he answered.

"Ah What?"

**Back in the arena**

"I remember you. You're that passenger.". Rick said.

"Why are you here?", Yuri asked.

"You too.", he reply.

"Forget about me.", she tells him.

"Were you mistaken as a pirate?", she asked.

"That's ridiculous. Okay, I'll tell the official.", she said.

"Hey! Mr Official " When Rick charged at her. She quickly dodged.

"Let me finish talking to them. You don't have to do as they tell you so faithfully.", she told him. He turned to look at her.

"You're such a goody-goody as usual, sir.", he said.

"Huh? Don't tell me ", she said.

"That's right, it's not a mistake. I am one of the pirates.", he informed her.

"I sneaked on to that ship as an apprentice in order to guide my comrades."

"No way You're lying right? Because you are ", she was stunned.

"I'm also the one who told them you guys were in the private cabin. When we met on the deck, I was actually getting ready for the raid.", he said.

"But you ", Yuri didn't get to finish what she said as Rick start to attack her.

He slashed his sword at her but she block it with Morgif.

"Listen. There're a lot of things I want to talk to you about. But for now, how about if we combine forces to escape from here?", she said to him.

"Huh?"

"If we fight till the time is up, we'll both be saved, right? So we should kill some time together."

"Don't be ridiculous.", he said.

"But the lady said "

"You're the only one who will be saved. When the time is up, I will be executed!". he told her.

"What?" She looked at the guards in armors with arrows and bows surrounding the arena ring.

"Criminals have only one way to be saved That's to win the match Which means, I must kill you!", Rick said.

"No way " Rick charged at her. With every attacks coming to her, she blocked it. Morgif was moaning.

"Morgif!", she said. Rick kept on attacking her while she kept on blocking.

"Shut up!", he shouted at her and swung a strong blow to her but she blocked it. Morgif kept on moaning.

"Shut up!", she told Morgif. She dodged away and ran for safety.

"Conrad! Wolf! Yozak!", she shouted. Rick chased her and kept on attacking her, while she dodged and jump around to avoid it.

"Why is no one here at a time like this?", she shouted. She ran and jump up onto a platform barely missing the attack from Rick. 'His eyes shows that nothing I'll say will get to him. For now, I need to stop him.', she thought. She prepared herself and look at Morgif. 'I know you haven't fully revived yet, but Morgif, don't you have any special moves or something?'

"Hya!", she shouted as she swing Morgif down towards Rick. She stooped halfway and shouted.

"Morgif Punch!" Nothing happened. Rick just stared at her as if she is crazy.

"Morgif Kick!" "Morgif Wing!", still nothing happened.

"What the hell are you blabbering about?", Rick demanded.

"Ahhh! Morgif!", she said, she desperately need some help, when something flashed in her mind. She realized what it was, jumped down the platform and started running.

"Just do what I can do." It flashed again.

"Just do what I can do at the moment." Rick was chasing after her.

"You're a demon, right?". He asked. "If I kill you, I will gain recognition. That way, I maybe able to live a normal life!" Yuri stopped and turned to face him.

"What I can do ", she said. "I can start over!", he shouted and charged towards her. "Just do What I can do!", she positioned herself as a baseball player waiting to hit the ball. When Rick is nearer, she swung Morgif like a baseball bat towards him. Rick was shocked, Yuri hit him in the abdomen.

"Comeback, goodbye, home run!", she said and Rick fell to the ground.


	21. Chapter 21

"*Sigh* Whatever.", she relaxed herself and sigh.

"That swing would probably be a foul or a tip ball." The crowds cheered loudly.

She looked at Rick.

"Sorry, but I'm not a master swordsman who can hold back." She raised Morgif up.

"As you can see, this is a blunt sword. It won't kill unless I sharpen it more. But it looks like I was able to knock you down at least.", she said to him.

"Kill me!", Rick look at her.

"We still have some time. Let's run now.", she smiled. Rick was stunned at what she said. She gave Rick his sword back. He looked at her.

"You still have a chance. You need to do what you can.", she told him while he continued to stared at her, stunned. The crowds were getting restless.

"Hurry up and start fighting!", an old man shouted. Yuri stood up and shouted.

"What's wrong with you people? What's so fun about this?" She offered her hand to Rick.

"Come. Let's go, Rick."

Rick look up to her.

"Come."

He took her hand and stood up while she smiled happily. But before Rick could stand up properly, an arrow had hit him on the back, he fell to the ground. Yuri looked up angrily at the guard who had fired the arrow at him.

"Why? Why did you do that? We still have time! Is it because I won't kill him? Even so, this You don't have to go this far!", she shouted. All the guards prepared their bows to fire at Yuri.

"Who was it? Who was the one who loosed that arrow?", she asked.

"Don't just stand there, answer me! Then I will ", her voiced turn deeper. Yuri clutched her forehead. 'Oh no My mind will go else where again. I will become the demon king again.' The old man shouted while the crowds were restless and were shouting.

"Kill him!", the old man said, he clutched his chest. The old lady beside him screamed. Yuri looked at the commotion while Morgif moans happily. A bright blue orb appeared from the old man's mouth and flew straight to Morgif, which Morgif chew and swallowed it happily.

"Hey, Morgif. What was that?", Yuri asked, disgusted by the sight.

"You can't picked up weird things and eat them. Spit it out! Spit it out!", she ordered.

"Oh no, the old man is ", a man said. Yuri looked up.

"He had a heart attack. It's because he came here despite being 112 years old." Yuri looked at Morgif, which the gem at Morgif's forehead was glowing a bright blue.

"Don't tell me Don't tell me that you absorbed that old man's life?", she asked. The gem glowed more brightly.

"Ahh! Idiot! If you activate it here ". She scold.

"Let's see, what happened if Morgif activates?", she wondered. An image of a hurricane destroying everything appeared in her mind.

"In any case, not here!", she shouted. The skies had turn dark. Morgif, looking sad, stooped the glowing in the gem and out came a jet of yellow beam from it's mouth straight to the skies. The beam of light grew bigger and slowly turn into a hurricane.

"Ahh .What are you releasing out from your mouth?", she asked.

"Don't tell me because you ate after having an empty stomach for almost fifteen years, you developed gastritis?"

"I'll give you something good.", Yuri said to Morgif in attempt to make Morgif stop.

"My treasure. My rare baseball card. I'll listen to you more, too. So please stop!", she shouted trying to hold on the Morgif's handle. Conrad ran towards her.

The crowds screamed, they were shocked.

"That's the demon sword!", a man shouted and everyone ran trying to escape.

"That boy is a demon!", the old lady shout.

"Shoot him!", a man ordered the guards but the wind current was too strong that they could not fire their arrows.

"Yuri!", he shouted.

"Conrad!", she looked at him, but Morgif had turn to face him.

"Stop, Morgif, stop! I said, stop!", she ordered. Morgif's power were too strong for Conrad and it blew him away.

"Stop!", she shouted when something flashed across her mind. She opened her eyes.

"Call my name?" She raised Morgif up.

" 'If you call my name, I will do what I can.'", she said.

"My name is Muyem Desoiye Eligh Morgif. If you're going to vomit, do so in a bag!", she swung Morgif to the ground and the hurricane immediately ceased. The skies become clear again. Conrad sat there, stunned at what had happened.

"Ah I'm saved.", Yuri said weakly.

"Are you alright, Conrad?", she asked when he walk to her.

"Yes. But what magic did you use?", he asked her.

"Let's talk later.", she reply.

"For now, take Rick."

"Yes.", Conrad ran to carry Rick. She looked up and saw the old lady back in the room. She held a pouch full of gold coins to her.

"Hey ma'm! I don't know if this will be enough, but..", the old lady looked at her.

"Don't come near me!", she said.

"Huh?", Yuri is confused.

"I won't take a demon's money! You brought that demon sword in order to destroy us humans, didn't you? Yuri was sad at what she said.

"Yuri, let's hurry.", Conrad told her. She put the pouch down onto the ground and run towards the exit.

"Yozak and Wolfram should have prepared our escape and are waiting for us."

"To hell with demons! We'll make an even stronger weapon and then kill you all!", the old lady shouted.

In the streets, people were running for their safety.

"It's a demon! A demon with a demon sword have appeared!"

In another lane, Conrad, Wolfram and Yozak who was carrying Rick on his back, they were all dressed like the guards.

"Move it! Make way!", Conrad shouted.

"No problems. Uniforms are really powerful.", Yozak said.

"Even if it's a plan, being disguised in human clothing is humiliating!", Wolfram said.

"So? Where are we going?", Yuri asked. "

There!", Conrad answered. A lady's chest appeared. They stopped running, Yuri see who was the lady.

"Your Majesty! Long time no see!", Lady Cecilie shouted.

"L-Lady Celi?", Yuri said worryingly.

"Please come quickly!", she said.

"Somehow, all the anxiety just went away ", Yuri sighed.

"That boy's wound isn't life threatening.", Conrad said, once they all have changed and were in the room. Yuri's hair were back to their normal colors and she have removed the contact lens away.

"I see.", she said forcing a smile. The room were luxurious.

"That's good. I can't relax here.", she said nervously, because Lady Cecilie was holding her arms and were sitting too close to her.

"It's been a while, Your Majesty.", Lady Cecilie said happily.

"So after that, how have you been with my son?", she asked.

"Any progress?"

"P-Progress? No progress!", Yuri back away from her.

"Oh my, how disappointing.", Lady Cecilie said.

"Then That means I still have a chance Right, Your Majesty?", she blushed and ask. Yuri freak out.

"Ahh!" "Mother!", Wolfram stood up in protest.

"But why are you here?", Yuri asked. Wolfram's hand dropped to his side.

"During her free and easy holiday travel for love, she coincidentally passed by here.", Wolfram answered.

"I need to prepare Your Majesty's Bed.", Lady Cecilie said happily.

"Mother!", Wolfram said again when he heard what she said.

"On this ship, I have extra-territorial rights.", she said. Wolfram gives up, Yuri just laughed nervously while Conrad walk away.


	22. Chapter 22

Yuri saw Conrad walk out the door to the deck and followed him, when she heard his voice.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"About what?", Yozak ask coolly.

"I know Wolfram can, but you should be able to read the human's writings.", Conrad said.

"It went well, didn't it?", Yozak answered.

"We got the demon sword, and if we prevent a war, His Majesty's popularity will increase."

"Your way is wrong.", Conrad said sternly.

"How so? Do you truly think that everything will be fine if we leave everything to that boy? We can take the taxes from the villages. That way, His Majesty can relax.", Yozak ask.

"You guys are trying to do the same thing as Stoffel. You guys are trying to make the new Demon King commit the same mistake as the previous demon queen, Cecilie, did.", Conrad said.

"You're wrong. Her mistake wasn't because she couldn't rule. She made the mistake on relying the wrong person to rely on.", Yozak told Conrad.

"No matter what kind of tricks you guys come up with against His Majesty, I won't let him become your puppet!"

"You don't get it. We're looking out for that boy in our own way."

"At the point, when anything occurs, and Yuri is in danger, consider that you've lost your life.", Conrad warn him. Yuri who was peeping at them gasp at what Conrad had said.

"I will speak to Gwendal.", Conrad then started to walk away. Yuri quickly hide when she saw him coming.

"But even if he looked like that, that boy is pretty good. Everyone knows that, except for himself.", Yozak praised. Hiding in the dark, Yuri was stunned.

"I knew I shouldn't have quit Baseball.", Yuri said to Conrad.

The both of them were on the shore as the ship stop in a nearby port.

"How did it go? You punched the coach and was kicked off the team, right?"

"Yep.", she reply.

"He said a horrible thing."

"What?"

"A first year student subbed in for a regular player, and he missed catching the ball. Due to that error, the other team came from behind and we lost. After the game ended, the coach said, 'If you can't catch that ball, you should just quit. A kid like you had no qualification to play baseball!' He said it so loud, even the other team heard him. "

"Then, 'Wham!', right?", Conrad guessed.

"Yep. I told him, 'You're the one who doesn't have the qualifications!' I understand if the coach was trying to light a fire under the team. But that was different. I was trying to fill in the void in my life. So I was sensitive to that kind of remark."

"Then, it wasn't for you? It was for your friend's honor?", Conrad ask.

"I wonder if that's how it really was. Did I really hit the coach for the under classman for the team? I was disgusted with how untalented I was. So maybe I couldn't find a reason why I quit. Perhaps I try to leave the team in a cool way. Even now, I'm wondering myself. Yuri, was that for 'the team'? ", Yuri said.

Conrad placed his hand on Yuri's shoulder.

"You have something you want to say, right?", he said.

"I was thinking of leaving Morgif on this island. Listen and don't get mad. Dropping items that you spent so hard getting won't help you complete video games. But but, you see That lady's words really got to me. She said that the humans would create an even stronger weapon. Can that really happen?", she told him.

"It's possible.", he answered.

"Then other nations will want that. I'm thinking that if we bring Morgif back, in return, the world may go crazy. Of course, if I bring Morgif back, my popularity may increase. But I'm thinking that's just for my satisfaction. So so ", she said sadly, and looked at the ground.

"Are you mad?", She blush and asked Conrad.


	23. Chapter 23

"What are you two doing there?", Wolfram shouted.

The both of them look at Wolfram.

"Wolfram.", Yuri said.

"I was wondering why you wouldn't come back. Now I see you two being intimate on the beach. What were you two doing?", he asked.

"What? Calisthenics.", she reply.

"And you You're out of breath. Did you really came here to observe him?", Conrad ask him.

"That's right!", Wolfram realized what he was doing out here.

"It's an emergency, Yuri. Morgif is Morgif is !"

"What?", Yuri asked. The trio went back to the ship.

Morgif was moaning tiredly.

"No way.", Yuri said.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. It was so unusual, so I thought I'd have a look at it. But when I went to get it, and then ", Lady Cecilie apologized.

**Flashback**

Lady Cecilie looked admiringly at Morgif, she wanted to touch it. So when she raised her hand to touch it, Morgif bit her fingers. All of them look at her dumbfounded.

"Is your finger numb at all?", Conrad ask her.

"No. But I was so surprised and dropped him, and then he lost energy. I think it maybe because this thing fell out.", she replied and raised her hand where a small purple gem lay in her palm.

"This is?", Yuri asked.

"It's the black spirit jewel that was on Morgif's forehead.", Conrad answered.

"If I remember it correctly, when he went wild, this was shining."

"So, this is the source of its power?", Wolfram asked. Yuri just stared at the gem.

"See? Even you're mesmerized by the jewel. Anybody would like to touch it.", Lady Cecilie said. Yuri took the gem from her palm.

"Yozak.", she said.

"I will leave this stone to you."

"Ahh!", Yozak and Lady Cecilie gasp, they were shocked. Conrad just smiled at what Yuri did.

"I want you to throw this stone away where nobody will ever find it."

"Why Yuri?", Wolfram asked.

"It's the demon sword you worked hard to get."

"That's right Your Majesty, I think it would make a great earring. It will go well with your eyes and hair.", Lady Cecilie said.

"Mother. This is his decision.", Conrad said. He took the gem from Yuri and gave it to Yozak. Yuri smiled.

"Are you sure?". Yozak asked.

"What would you do, if I sold it to a foreign country? And if I were to return this to the country, and give it to somebody other than you "

"To Gwendal?", She answered.

"If you believe that is in the Demon country's best interest, than do so. However "

"However?", Yozak asked.

"I chose you. Don't let my choice of the person be a mistake.", she said. Yozak looked at her then smile.

"As you wish, King Yuri."

**Back in the Demon country, in Voltaire castle.**

"Your Majesty, I'm so glad you've come back fine.", Gunter said and hug Yuri.

"Gunter, your nose is running.", she told him.

"My apologies.", he said and wipe his nose.

"Your Majesty, there were writings at the back of Morgif: 'Say my name and you will go beyond your limits. My name is Muyem Desoiye Eligh Morgif. Even if the stone on my forehead is lost, and my body becomes weak, I am the Demon King's loyal servant, and I will fight on the battlefield.'", Gunter informed. Yuri smiled.

**Back in Blood Pledge Castle**

"As you ordered, I have put it in the basement of the treasure room. The Demon sword is just a legend. It's identity was just a groaning monster. That's the news I spread over the human land.", Gunter said.

"All right! Now that just leave Cabalcade."

"Are they really planning to go to war with us?", she asked.

"We were planning to use the Demon sword as a way to show our power, but it can't be relied on now.", Conrad said.

"Oh man. I didn't think that far. What should I do?", Yuri said sadly.

"It looks like we have nothing to worry about.", Gwendal said. They look at him.

"Brother? Nothing to worry about That means?", Wolfram asked.

"Just now there was a pledge from Cabalcade. Their nation's King came to our country, and said he would like to meet with Your Majesty.", he answered.

"I got it!", Anissina shouted appearing behind from Gwendal.

"If you insist, then I have no choice. With my evil goods, we will drive them out.", she said and hold up a fish-like device.

"No one said we needed that.", Gwendal told her.

"But why?", Yuri asked while Gunter and Wolfram sighed.

"You defeated the pirates who attacked the passengers, right? Cabalcade's King's eldest son was on that ship. He eloped with a merchant girl. That man said you took good care of him and reported it to the king.", Gwendal said.

"The king's eldest son? Was there such a great person on the ship?", Yuri is confused.

"His name was Hristo Cruyff.", Gwendal informed her. Conrad and Yuri were shocked.

"Mr. S-Shiny head?", she said, remembering the bald man on the ship.

After a good night sleep, in the morning where the sun shines brightly, Yuri was waking up.

"I slept well.", she said happily, her long black hair messily cascaded down her back, she sat up on the bed.

"It's been a while since I slept on a non-rocking bed, so it felt good.", she said, when she realized someone was also in the bed. She turned her head and look. Wolfram was sleeping, upper torso naked, peacefully beside her.

"Ahh!", she raised up her arms and shouted, shocked.

"What's wrong, Yuri?", Wolfram asked, starting to wake up. Quickly, she jump out of bed and ran towards the door, opened it, and run. Leaving a dumbfounded Wolfram, on the bed. *Pant pant* She was hiding behind a pillar in the bath.

"Why? Why was he in the same bed? What's going on? I just saw him naked!" Yuri freaked.

"Oh well, calm down. I better wash myself." she said and dived into the pool, clothes on. But she did not expect the water currents to turn heavy and she was sucked back into her world.

"Yuri! Yuri!", Christopher said, trying to wake her up. Yuri opened her eyes and saw a worried Christopher looking down at her.

"C-Christopher?" she said.

"Thank God! You're alive!" Christopher smiled.

"You almost drown inside that pond, girl!" Christopher told her.

"Oh? I did? Thanks for rescuing me, Christopher.", she thanked him.

"Yuri, tell me. What are you wearing?", he asked her. She looked at what she was wearing and laugh nervously.

"Heheheheh Erm, I got this in the Drama room. Haha.", she said.

"Well, let's get you home, and remember we still have to practice for the yucky play.", she told her and help her up. "I know. Thanks.", she thanked him and smiled and both made their way home.

After two days of non-stop practicing, it's the big day, where they will be acting the play: Cinderella.

"I've finally found you! The one who could fit this glass slipper. Will you be my wife and spend the rest of your life with me?", the prince asked Cinderella.

"Yes. I will.", Cinderella replied the prince. The audience cheered and clapped as the curtain came down. The play was finally over. After Yuri and Christopher changed into their school uniforms, they went to find their parents.

"Yu-chan!", Yuri's mother called out and hug her.

"You were so great up there!"

"Thanks mum!", she blushed.

"Though, it's so sad that your papa and Shori can't be here to watch it.", her mother say disappointedly.

"But you came, mum. And I'm happy!", Yuri smiled.

"Shibuya!", a voice called out. Yuri turned her head and look at where the voice come from.

**(A Note : I'm changing the name back to Murata Ken, so no more Rio. Haha.)**

"Murata!", she called out and wave her hand.

"The play was wonderful!", he told her,

"Thanks!"

"Yuri! Yuri!", Christopher came with his mum.

"Christopher, there you are! Hello, Mrs. Taylor.", Yuri and Murata greeted.

"Hello Yuri, you did excellent up on stage.", Mrs. Taylor said.

In the Demon country

A man dressed all in black was putting on his mask, and he prepared his weapon. In Spitzberg castle, Stoffel was walking in circles while Raven stood in front of his desk.

"Can't seem to calm down, Your Excellency?", Raven asked.

"How can I be calm? I, Stoffel, who was the regent for the former Demon Queen, was thrown out from the current Demon King's palace. Of all the people, Gwendal is the one who is managing everything for His Majesty. And now Wolfram is His Majesty's fiance . They're just falling into His Majesty scheme. Conrad is always by His Majesty's side and is spoiling him. He's always been like that in the past. They all treat me like some old man and make me look like a fool!", Stoffel said angrily.

"This is a time of happiness. His Majesty will soon realized that he will be in need of Your Excellency's help. In order to make that happen, we are currently making arrangements.", Raven said. "Is that so?", Stoffel asked. "If I leave things to you, then there will be no mistakes. I'm counting on you, Raven." "Sir!", Raven said. "I see. Well done, Raven.". Stoffel praise.

**Back to Yuri**

As they walk down the street to their Baseball practice, Murata was checking his list.

Yuri was wearing a short denim shorts, a pink tank top, a denim jacket with a pair of converse shoes. They passed by a shop selling yarns and needles, where Yuri stop and stared at the shop. The shop window display different colors of yarns and needles.

' 'Conrad, would you let Rick stay in Blood Pledge Castle and let him work here? His is my friend and I would like to help him.', Yuri asked.

'Of course, Your Majesty. But he is still feeling down for trying to kill you earlier back in the arena.', Conrad answered.

'Oh '' Yuri remembered the conversation she had with Conrad.

She remembered during the morning when she walked to school, she had saw a few old ladies sitting in the park knitting.

She never seen anyone knits before, she always picture the needles poking up like old TV antennae, but the ladies had them cupped beneath their palms. The old ladies saw her and offered her to try which she quickly master.

"That's it! I know what I can do!", she suddenly said.

"Do what, Shibuya?", Murata ask.

"Eh, haha! Nothing, I was just thinking of something, you know, like a project." She answered with a big grin on her face.

After she and Christopher changed into their Baseball uniform, they went for their practice. A member threw the ball and another tried to catch it, "Got it, got it!"

"Go!" Back Home!", a member pointed to Yuri.

The ball was thrown to Yuri, being the catcher caught it, and stop the runner.

"Out!", she said. She stood up and smile.

"Almost. If you started running a little bit earlier, you've would've made it.", she told him.

"I hesitated for a second.", he reply.

"You're starting to move better.", she said.

"Okay. Let's end practice for today! Let's continue with the same pace for next week's match. ", she shouted to the rest of the team.

The team cheered. She started to take off her gear while the members walk out of the field.

"We're in the blue uniforms for the game, so don't forget.", she reminded them. She looked at the team and smiled.

"The team's morale is increasing. Good. Let's win our first baseball match.", she said.

"Here.", a hand holding a towel reach out to her.

"Murata.", she said.

"You're being very enthusiastic, Shibuya.", he said to her.

"Thanks. Well, I was always on the bench during middle school. I'm just happy that I can play in the match.", she said.

"Yeah. The team is looking good. But you know, you're actually the leader type.", he said.

"Nothing good will happen if you're just being kind with your words.", she smiled and told him.

They started to walk to the bench.

"I'm serious. Everyone follows you.", he said.

"You think so? That would be nice.", she said. 'There are so many things I don't know when I'm the one at the top.', she thought.

"Did you say something, Shibuya?", Murata asked her.

"Huh? Oh no, nothing.". she said and grab her backpack.

"Christopher is getting some drinks for us, so we'll go off when he comes back.", Murata informed her.

"There's a ball over there too.", she pointed and ran to take it. She jump over the fence.

"Be careful, Shibuya.", Murata said.

"I know.", she said but started to hop accidentally to the lake and fell in. She smiled.

"Just kidding. I can stand up in the water in this area."

"Shibuya!", Murata said worryingly.

"Don't worry.", she said. A member looking worried came and talk to Murata about the uniforms while yuri stood up. She adjusted her cap, checking that her long hair is secure inside her baseball cap, took the ball that was near the lake shore and proceed to step out of the water. But before she could step out, a small whirlpool from around her.

"Ah!", she was shocked. She tried to get out but to no avail, she was transported back. '

No way! Don't tell me this is Again?'


	24. Chapter 24

She saw the bright sun shining, she was floating in a pond.

"Why is it always like this with water? Can't there be a time, I just have to open a door which leads to the other world or maybe someone picks me up in a carriage or something?", she asked.

She sat up and saw a girl looking frighten standing, staring at her. Yuri, with seaweed and Lily leaves on her head which covers part of her face.

"Oh, miss, I'm not anyone suspicious.", she assured the girl.

"Someone! Someone !", the lady shouted which cause more girls to appear. A group of female guards came to her and surround Yuri.

"All girls? Is this an all girls school?", Yuri asked.

The female guards pointed their weapons at her.

"Who are you?", one asked her.

"This is the pure Original king's palace. It is forbidden for any man to enter without permission.", another said.

"Original King?", Yuri asked confused.

"Be quiet and get out of the pond! Don't do anything weird.", a female guards ordered angrily.

Yuri immediately stood up, raising both her hands in the air. When she stood up, the leaves fell down from her head.

"Okay, okay.", Yuri said. The guards look at Yuri and gasped and put down their weapons.

"Huh?", Yuri asked.

The girls screamed, which cause Yuri to look around.

"It's His Majesty! It's King Yuri! That black hair! Those black eyes! No doubt about it!", the girls said.

"I did not know it was you, Your Majesty. Please forgive my rudeness.", the female guards knelt down.

"Don't worry about it. It's your job right?", Yuri smiled and said.

"Such compassionate words. As expected from the man who was chosen by the Original King.", the woman said and blushed.

"Wow. Am I that popular?", Yuri smiled and asked.

"After being popular for almost fifteen years among boys this is my first time among girls.". she said.

"Yuri!", Wolfram called out.

Yuri turned her head and look at him.

"Once again, you try to be friendly with people without considering the feelings of others!", he shouted.

"Wolfram.", she said and walk towards the edge of the pond.

"Men are not allowed in this place, right? Why are you here?"

"As long as you get permission, men can come in.", Conrad told her and help her down the pond.

"Your Majesty. It would be awful if you had caught a cold.", Gunter said and wrap a towel around her.

"Here.", he smiled.

"Thanks. Um where is this?", she asked.

"This is the Original King's palace, in honor of the first demon king. In addition, you can see this place over the mountains from Blood Pledge Castle.", Conrad answered.

"So it's nearby.", Yuri said.

"And besides, you're this country's king. You shouldn't have constantly go off to another world", Wolfram said and fold his arms.

"But those are the decisions of the great new king.", a voice said.

A small girl walk towards them. "Um, is she an important person?", Yuri asked Conrad softly.

"She is the palace's oldest maiden, the Original maiden, Ulrike.", Conrad answered.

"Wow. A small girl, like her?"

"It's very rare for you to come out of the oracle's temple.", Gunter said to Ulrike.

She walk up to Yuri and curtsied to her.

"Nice to meet you, King Yuri. I am the head of the Original king's palace, the original maiden, Ulrike."

"Oh, thank you for such a proper introduction.", Yuri bowed to her. Ulrike looked up at her and clasped her hand together.

"You truly have such mysterious black hair and black eyes.", She said.

"Again?", Yuri asked and closed her eyes. Ulrike's hand reach up to touch Yuri's face but Wolfram hand reached out which cause her to take back her hand.

"Hey! Even if you are the original maiden, don't touch my fiancee with such impunity!", he said angrily arms wide open, standing in front of Yuri.

"Are you still saying that?", Yuri asked tiredly.

"If I were to marry, I would prefer to marry a girl rather than a guy.", she joked.

"What do you mean you prefer a girl?", Wolfram looked at her.

"Even though she may look like this, Ulrike is more than 800 years old!"

"800 years old?", Yuri exclaimed, while Ulrike smiled.

"First, Lady Celi, now Ulrike. I can never figure out the age of the Demon.", Yuri said.

"More so than the humans, the demon are a long-lived species. Well, Ulrike is special. Most demon are actually five times older than they look.", Conrad said.

"Wow. So that's how it is.", Yuri said.

"Your majesty, let's get you changed.", Gunter said.

After Yuri changed, they went into the temple. Ulrike brought them to the Oracle's room. "This is the place, where we, the maidens, bestow the Original King's words.", she told Yuri.

"The Original King? But he died a long time ago? You Can still hear him?", she asked.

"The Original King's spirit is sleeping deep in this palace. He watches over the Demon Country's people.", Gunter said.

"He's working even after death? That's rough.", she said.

"I suppose so.", Conrad smiled. They walked to the front of the room where Ulrike clasped her hand together and turn to Yuri.

"King Yuri. I have been waiting for a long time to meet you in person like this.", she said.

"Oh yeah, we never met at the coronation.", Yuri said. "That's right. I'm not allowed to leave this place. Ever since I came here as a maiden, I have never been out of this palace.", Ulrike told her.

"What? Does that mean you haven't been outside for 800 years?", Yuri was shocked.

"You should go out and breathe some fresh air once in a while. Some like exercise is good for your help. My mom has been worrying about her waistline, so she was thinking of starting to jog.", she said to Ulrike.

"Your Majesty is so kind.", Ulrike said and tries to take Yuri's hand when Wolfram came running to the front and put out his arm.

"I said, don't touch him! Besides, didn't you have a reason for calling him here?", he said angrily to Ulrike.

"Call? You've mean, you've been calling me to this world?", Yuri asked.

"Yes. You're the one who has the Original Demon king's spirit within you, so I can guide Your Majesty to come here.", she answered.

"Well then, it would be really helpful if you have given more consideration to the time and place. And? What am I to do this time?", Yuri asked her.

"This time I just wanted to see you.", she replied,

"Huh?"

"Well, everyone have been able to see you, while I was the only one who hasn't. So, I told the Original King that it's unfair, and he said that he would grant my wish.", she said.

"And that's why I was pulled in from the lake?", Yuri asked. Conrad, Gunter and Wolfram was looking disbelievingly at her.

"But But ", Ulrike eyes started to water. Quickly, Yuri put up her hand.

"I'm not teasing you or anything."

"Without you, His Majesty is unable to come to this world. We all thank you for that.", Conrad helped.

"Right, right!", Yuri agreed.

"I'm so glad!", Ulrike said happily. Yuri laughed nervously.

"Sheesh. You're friendly to anyone.", Wolfram said to Yuri.

"Well then, this is a good opportunity for you to take your time learning what to do as a Demon King.", Gunter said.

"Learn, huh?", Yuri said.

"Well then, excuse us, Ulrike.", Gunter said to her.

"I'm so happy to be able to meet you, your majesty.", she said.

"I'll come again.", Yuri said to her but she was pulled off by her ear by Wolfram.

"Ow!"

"You stupid wimp!", he said angrily.

"Ow ow ow! What are you doing? Let me go!", she said.

"Wolfram. How could you do that to His Majesty's ear?", Gunter asked and follow behind.

"Yuri! You're my fiancee! So I can do whatever I want!", Wolfram said.

"Conrad?", Ulrike said.

"Yes?"

"Something bad is about to happen."

"Yes, I know. I will protect His Majesty at all costs.", he said.

"Conrad, if anything happened to you, he will be very sad", she said.

"Yes, I understand that very well.", he said, and walk off.

"Since you're a wimp, you can't ride well. I'll let you sit behind me.", Wolfram said to Yuri.

"You. You let me ride on you the other day.", Yuri spotted a horse and ran towards it.

"How have you been?", she asked.

"Hey!", Wolfram shouted.

"Good horse.", Yuri said as the horse nuzzled her.

"What's his name?", she asked.

"That's Your Majesty horse, so you should give him a name.", Gunter said.

"Really? Them um Ao! Horses name should be 'Ao'.", she said while the horse neighed.

"He looks happy. If a horse can be named by His Majesty, I wish to be a horse.", Gunter said admiringly. Wolfram looked at him so he fake a cough.

"I'm going to ride him.", she said and walk over to Gunter while Wolfram mounted his horse.

"Conrad is anything wrong?", she asked when she saw him walk out from the room.

"No, nothing." he reply. "Let's go." "Okay." "Let me ride without trouble, okay, Ao?", she asked.

"Okay Ao, let's go!"


	25. Chapter 25

A group of black ninja like group was making plan to infiltrate the castle when Yuri and her group arrived the gates where the crowds were cheering for them.

"Ah, thank you, thank you!" Yuri thanked them and waved to them.

"Hello, hello, it's nice to meet all of you!" She said as smiled at them unaware that they were being spied on.

They arrived at Blood Pledge Castle where Yuri was still amazed by the servants, everyone was lining up along the corridor bowing their heads to them as they walked past.

"Good job everyone!" She praised them.

"By the way this is called the Blood Pledge Castle right? Why such a dangerous sounding name?" She asked.

"It's very good that you are making observations about your land. It originated from the time the Original King became the king of this land." Gunter answered.

"The Original King? His name appears everywhere." She said.

"Of course. He is the great first generation Demon King." Wolfram turned to her.

"The Original King promised to never break the Blood Pledge. The Blood Pledge is the symbol of thanks and friendship. When this castle becomes occupied by invaders, the Demon King promised to defend it with that blood. The Blood Pledge...in other words, Blood pledge Castle only obeys the Demon King. Impregnable...No, it's a flawless castle." Gunter explained.

"So that's how it is. That's great!" Yuri smiled.

"Since it had such a dangerous sounding name, I thought it had a much more dangerous legend or something. Like the Seven Wonders."

"The Seven Wonders do exist." Conrad said.

"Eh?" She said.

"What, Yuri? Are you scared?" Wolfram mocked.

"O-Of course not!" Yuri said and walked further ahead of them where she saw Gwendal.

"Long time no see, Gwendal!" She waved her arms at him but when she saw his serious stern eyes, she halted and hid behind Gunter.

"He has amazing intensity as usual." She said.

"Gwendal won't grab or eat you or anything." Conrad told her.

"Good timing, please present the to His Majesty the reports that piled up while he was gone." Gunter asked Gwendal.

"I'm busy." Gwendal said as he turned his head to look at his surrounding.

"You're the chief so you should know enough to explain everything. In any case, don't tell anybody you saw me here." He said and took off quickly.

"Brother?" Wolfram called out to him.

"What's wrong with him? It's not like him, he's usually calm"

Conrad sighed and point to the direction where Gwendal came from.

It's probably because of that." Everyone turned to look and saw lady Annisina running towards them.

"Everyone, if you all stand still here, you are creating a traffic jam." She told them as she panted.

"Oh, your Majesty. You look well." She greeted Yuri.

"Lady Annisina, you look well too." She greeted back.

"By the way, have you seen Gwendal?" She asked them seriously.

"I was going to allow him to contribute to my new invention."

"Allow?" Gunter ask wearily.

"Which way did he run off to?" She asked them.

"If you hide anything from me, I'll make you guys my guinea pigs." She threatened.

They quickly make a path for her and pointed to the direction where Gwendal ran off too.

"Thank you for being honest." She said and ran off to catch him.

"Gwendal! Where are you?"

"Forgive me, Brother." Wolfram said.

"Rest in peace." Yuri added.

"Don't worry, Gwendal is resilient." Conrad assured them.

"Right..."

As they all covered their years to block out Gwendal's scream of horror.

It was dawn and Yuri was sitting behind a big desk with piles of papers. Where Gunter placed another big stack of paper down on the table.

"Now please sign these documents." he asked her.

"Eh, I still have these much?" She asked.

"This is part of the Demon King's work." gunter explained.

"Fine, I get it. Just sign right?" She said as she took a piece of paper from the stack.

"Advantage Shibuya, disadvantage Harajuku" She said as she wrote them down.

"There."

"Ahh~ Such graceful handwriting. this is the other world's handwriting right?" Gunter asked in awe.

"We will made this Your Majesty's official seal.

"Um...I was joking..." She said as she turned her head and saw a map.

"Is that the map of the New Demon Country?" She asked.

"Yes." Gunter answered.

"So, it's like this" She said.

"What are these lines?" She asked as she pointed to them.

"These are territorials boundaries. they divide the New Demon Country into parts autonomously ruled by the Demon King and the ten noble families." Gunter explained.

"Bielefelt, Voltaine, and Christ among others."

"Is that..." Yuri asked.

"Yes. 'Von' is the surname of the ten noble families. In my case, I'm from the Christ family. So I become 'Von Christ'."

Yuri turned to looked at Conrad who was lying against a wall.

"I'm not from the ten noble families so I don't have a 'Von' in my name. I'm just Weller." He answered.

"Hmm...His name was Von Grantz. So why is he on the human side?" Yuri wondered.

She looked at Conrad who just smiled at her.

"Where is Lady Cecille's Spitzberg?" She asked Gunter.

"Here." Gunter pointed it to her on the map.

"There, huh? has she gone home?" She asked.

"No. She's still on her free and easy holiday travel for love." Conrad answered.

"You guys sure have a troublesome mother." Yuri commented.

"She definitely is." Gunter agreed.

So who's the leader of Spitzberg?" Yuri asked happily but no one answered her. She looked at them and look down towards the floor. 'Maybe it was something i shouldn't have asked.' She thought.

"Her older brother, Stoffel, is looking after it." Conrad said and Yuri looked at him.

"Stoffel?" Yuri thought.

"Ah~ that good looking middle aged guy. He was Lady's Cecille's regent right?" She asked.

"Right now, he is just confined in his territory." Gunter answered.

"Considering his past records, he deserves it..."

"Gunter!" Conrad warned and Gunter stopped talking about him.

"Anyway, the ten noble families have sovereignty over their own territory. but for all of the New Demon Country, the Demon King..." Gunter continued to explain as Yuri began to think to herself.

'Lady Cecille's older brother...that would make him the uncle of the three brothers who don't look like each other. But why? They don't look like they get along well. Could they have some kind of family fight?" She wondered to herself as her eyes unknowingly, turn to look at Conrad. When he looked at her, she panicked and turned to face the other way.

The moon shone brightly in the dark skies, as a man was standing in the balcony where a bony flew up to him chattering.

"I see. So His Majesty is back at Blood Pledge Castle. then tell the others to act as planned." He told the bony who flew off into the night sky.

"Did you call for me Gwendal?" Conrad asked as he rode up beside him. He was getting ready to leave the castle to go into the town.

"Yeah, there's a commotion in the castle town. People are being attacked without any reasons. As soon as the Demon King comes back, this happens." Gwendal said.

"I don't think that's his fault. Don't tell His Majesty about this. I don't want her to worry unnecessarily." Conrad told him.

"You're spoiling her." Gwendal said to him.

"Also, the guards inside the castle..." Conrad asked.

"You don't need to tell me. If something were to happen to the Demon King, it'll create unnecessary chaos." Gwendal said.

"I'm counting on you." With that Conrad rode off.

*YAWN* "Ahh~~ I worked hard today." Yuri yawned.

She walked towards her bed, preparing to take her cap off when she saw a big lump underneath the covers. She freaked out for a bit before pulling the covers off angrily.

"Wolfram!" She cried. He was sleeping on the bed wearing a pink frilly night gown. He opened his eyes lazily and look at her.

"You're late, Yuri. I'm sleepy, so hurry up and get in." he said sleepily.

"Why are you in my bed again, Wolfram?" She asked him and he sat up.

"I had your interests at heart, since you're a 'scaredy-cat'." He answered.

"No! I can sleep alone!" She told him angrily.

"Don't worry about it. We're engaged." He smiled at her happily.

"That doesn't mean you have to act like we're already married!" Yuri ranted.

"The whole country knows that you're my fiancee." Wolfram informed her.

"What?" She exclaimed, took a few steps back and fell onto the floor.

"What's going on? We're both boys..." "Though, I'm actually a girl...but sleeping with him together?' She thought.

"You're a wimp, but I'm by your side, so you can feel safe." He told her.

"How can I?" She ranted.

Two cloaked figures were heading towards the castle when Conrad and his group of soldiers were in town investigating the incidents.

"How are things over there?" he asked when a soldier ran up towards him.

"Your Excellency, I cannot find anything over here." he reported.

The black 'ninja's crept into the castle silently waiting for a chance to infiltrate it.

"You said nothing was stolen?" Conrad asked a villager.

"That's right. I was suddenly hit from behind and I lost consciousness. I could not see the attacker's face." The villager told answered him.

"What do you think this means?" A soldier asked Conrad.

"Everyone who was attacked had nothing stolen from them either."

"If theft wasn't the objective then..." Conrad thought silently when he realized something.

"Could it be...?" he guessed and ran out of the house.

"Your Excellency?" His soldiers shouted behind him.

"I'm going back to the castle." he told them as he mount his horse and rode off towards the castle.

In the room, Yuri was sleeping in a bad position, with Wolfram's fist on her cheek. Unknown to the sleeping duo, the 'ninjas' had already infiltrated the castle and was advancing towards them. They proceeded towards the room door but retreated back to hide behind a wall when they heard footsteps approaching. It was Gwendal, clutching a sword by his side. He stood in front of the door with his sword standing firmly in front of 'ninjas' retreated and went the other way as Conrad rushed back to the castle.

'I hope nothing bad has happened.' He thought.

**Hey, everyone, I'm back with a new chapter! I've also made a lot of modifications and editing to the others chapters too. It's been like, I think a year, since I stopped updating? HaHa! Well, now I'm continuing this project again and I hope I get a lot of reviews too! Please? (Smiley Face)**


End file.
